Precious
by LouBlue
Summary: Pepperony/Avengers. Tony Stark can handle anything except for the woman he fell in love with. When the irresistible force meets the immovable object, sparks are sure to fly.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Well, this is my first Pepperony fic that I'm posting but I was just so inspired after watching the Avengers movie, I had to jot down a little story. I've loved Pepper and Tony's relationship in the Iron Man movies and find their dynamic really appealing. I'm a sucker for the bad boy being undone by the good girl. I like that they're complete opposites in every way and I love the back and forth of their relationship.

I'm also a sucker for ensemble casts and complicated relationships. I love the dynamics of the newly formed Avengers and all those big personalities involved, so I can't help but have a bit of fun with that as well. I'm a dialog ho, so I love it when my characters talk. This story picks up where the Avenger's movie leaves off, so hopefully you've all seen the movie by now. :D

Please let me know if you'd like more of this story if you feel so inclined. I've started a few Pepperony fics but never gotten around to finishing them, but would like to at some point.

Hope you enjoy and have some fun with it...

**Precious**

Do not seek the because –

in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions.

_Anais Nin_

**Chapter ONE**

Steve Rogers pounded on the punching bag in front of him, letting the steady rhythm of his strapped knuckles hitting the padded surface block out any unwelcome thoughts. When he let his brain work he had to think about all the things he'd lost. He was a man out of time and out of place, and he simply didn't know how to go about fixing that or knowing how to belong. Just because a group of misfits had come together and saved the world once and been given a name, it didn't make them a team. Steve knew, because he'd been part of a team before, the best team any person could hope to belong to. The newly formed Avengers were a very long way away from the band of heroes he'd led back during the war. A sliver of frustration found its way through the numbness he was trying to cultivate and a too hard blow landed on the punching bag, sending it flying across the room.

"Ahh!"

Steve's eyes immediately focused on the young woman who'd just entered the gym and was promptly forced to jump over the flying bag, or risk being flattened by it. His heart leapt at his carelessness. "Miss Potts," he said, quickly running over to her, "are you alright? I'm so sorry."

Pepper Potts shook her head and batted away the dust-filled air at the same time. "I'm fine, and I told you, call me Pepper."

Steve still felt badly, he could have easily killed the willowy strawberry blonde. He put a steadying hand on her arm as she moved to step away from the broken bag. "I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry, are you sure you're okay?"

Pepper gave a wry little smile. "I've worked with Tony long enough to be fast on my feet. It's kind of in the small print of my job description."

Steve gave her a curious look, wondering not for the first time what this young woman's story was. Out of everyone he'd met in this strange new world, Pepper had seemed the most normal, and the easiest to be around. She wasn't a demi-god, cocky narcissist, or one temper tantrum away from a green tsunami. Pepper was always seemed calm and oddly comfortable in what had to be a strange world to her as well. Steve wondered how she did it and he wondered even more how someone like her had ended up with the likes of Tony Stark.

She put a hand to her cheek. "Do I have something on my face, you're staring."

Steve hastily dropped his hand and stepped away. "No, ah, sorry." He could feel the blush heat his cheeks and hoped Pepper wouldn't notice. He may have the body of a super soldier, but inside Steve felt like the socially awkward fly weight he'd been his whole life. It was easy when he was in battle, he could see what needed to be done and how to do it. In everyday life, and particularly when it came to women, Steve wasn't sure of anything. He cleared his throat as Pepper was still looking at him expectantly. "You, ah, have freckles." Steve cursed himself inside at the clumsy save. He gave an uncomfortable smile. "I didn't notice before."

Pepper wrinkled her freckle-covered nose. "They're the bane of my existence."

"Oh no," he said quickly, "they're cute." He grimaced internally, worried he'd offended her. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's this darn hair of mine," said Pepper blithely. She shook her strawberry pony tail which set off her pale skin to perfection. "I usually cover them with makeup, but-" she indicated her close-fit exercise clothes, "as you can see, I'm off for a run." She cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. "How come you're down here and not upstairs with the others?"

Steve looked away and searched for something to do. He picked up the defunct punching bag with one hand and carried it over into the corner, out of the way. "I just felt like a break," he said vaguely.

"I know this must be hard for you, Steve," said Pepper quietly, "but you need to start getting back into the world."

Steve arched an eyebrow. He jerked a finger up at the ceiling where, many stories above them, Tony Stark was holding court with the rest of the Avengers and showing off his various toys to them. Stark Tower had become the official Avengers club house it seemed, and while it had every comfort and piece of technology imaginable, it also came with the very annoying Tony Stark. "And that would be what the world is like?" he asked harshly. He grimaced at hearing his own tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Miss, ah, Pepper."

Pepper half-smiled. "Granted, they might not be completely representative of your average New Yorker," she agreed, "but you have to start somewhere." She winked at him. "And if you can handle those guys, just think how easy normal people are going to seem to you."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that.

Pepper walked up to him and gave him a playful nudge. "Come on, you can start with coming on a run with me."

"Tony won't mind?"

Pepper looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Steve hesitated. "I mean, you're his girl and I don't-". He trailed off, not really sure what he was trying to say and feeling embarrassed again.

Pepper just looked amused. "I just asked you to come jogging with me, not to father my first-born, Steve. You have to learn to relax a bit."

"It's just that things are really different in this world and to be honest, I didn't know what the hell I was doing in my time, let alone this one," said Steve, surprising himself with his burst of honesty.

Pepper pursed her lips. "That sounds about normal. No one really knows what they're doing in this world, especially when it comes to relationships."

"Tony seems pretty confident."

Pepper gave a rather loud snort. "Trust me, he shouldn't be."

Steve eyed her speculatively.

"You're wondering why I'm with him, aren't you?"

Steve was taken aback at being found out. "Ah, no." He hesitated. "Okay, yeah, I am. The guys a blow hard and really annoying and he always thinks he knows best."

Pepper didn't look offended on Tony's behalf. "Yes, he is, but that's not all Tony is." She gave a little warm smile. "There is more to Tony then meets the eye, he just doesn't show it to everyone."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," said Steve sceptically.

"You'll see," said Pepper confidently, "once you get to know him and get past wanting to choke the life out of him, you'll see there is really sweet guy in there." She paused. "Well, sweet isn't quite the right word, but trust me, there is a certain charm to him, over time."

"Ah huh."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I don't like to disagree with a lady."

Pepper laughed. "So, are you up for this run or not?"

"I've already done my run for the day," said Steve. "I think I'll just work out some more."

Pepper put her hands on her slim waist. "Don't think I can keep up, is that it?"

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure if the truth was what this situation called for.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but let me tell you this, Captain America, until you can run full tilt in five inch heels, you've got nothing on me."

Steve laughed at her little dig.

With a last look of feigned defiance, Pepper put a little white ear piece in each ear and pressed the surface of a flat, rectangular thing attached to her arm. She gave him a little wave and headed off out the door which opened onto a tunnel which in turn led to the street outside. Steve watched her go and realised for the first time in a long time, the smile hadn't left his face yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

Tony Stark stood staring at the mangled piece of technology in his hand and then gave the blonde giant of a man standing across from him an unimpressed look.

Thor stared back and gave a little shrug. "I merely tapped it," the Asgardian informed him.

Tony tipped the shattered pieces onto his desk and dusted his hands off. "Listen, Hammer Time, you've got to stop breaking my stuff. That was a piece of high tech coms hardware which you just pulverised."

Thor was unrepentant. "Thoust needs to make your toys more sturdy."

Tony's lips thinned in annoyance. "Again, _not_ a toy and maybe _thoust_ should just be more careful with _thy_ giant sausage fingers," said Tony flatly. "I'm trying to hook you up here, Thor."

Thor just stared at him blankly.

Bruce looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa and going over some proto-type plans Tony had been keen for his opinion on. "Tony means he's trying to make sure we can all talk to one another," Bruce explained patiently.

Tony held out a hand to him. "I don't need a translator."

"We are talking now," Thor reasoned. "We have no need of your ill-made devices, Anthony Stark."

Tony gritted his teeth and waved at Bruce. "Okay, I need a translator, help a guy out."

Bruce shifted his weight on the sofa and looked over the top of his glasses at Thor. "Tony means when we're not in the same room. We need a way we can contact one another when we're not together and there is an emergency for the Avengers to deal with."

"The Jolly Green Giant is right-" began Tony.

"Pretty happy with just Bruce thanks, Tony," interrupted Bruce as he went back to inspecting the blue prints.

Tony continued on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "-If we're going to do this team thing, we have to be able to find each other in an emergency."

Thor arched a blonde eyebrow. "And you would expect us to wear this beacon always?"

Tony folded his arms in front of himself. "What's the matter, Thor, worried it's going to clash with the Shakespeare in the park look you've got going on?"

"I do not know what your words mean," said Thor coolly.

"He's insulting you," said Bruce, not looking up.

Thor's features darkened.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's not the same if you have to tell them that. Where is the fun in that?"

Thor raised himself up to his full, impressive height, towering over Tony who didn't bat an eyelid. "I did not come to this realm for fun," said Thor, his voice ominously low.

Tony patted one well-muscled arm. "Well, mission accomplished there, big guy."

Thor looked over at Bruce. "He is mocking me?"

Again, Bruce didn't bother to look up. "Big time."

Thor turned his attention back to Tony. "Tell me why I shouldn't crush you right now, mortal?"

"Because genius billionaire is hell to get out of billowing red cape?" suggested Tony brightly.

Bruce sighed heavily. "Tony, don't poke the bear holding the giant hammer."

"Then the bear shouldn't break my stuff," Tony huffed.

Steve shook his head as he listened in on the chatter going on above him in the tower. "Sorry, Pepper," he muttered as he continued pounding away on the punching bag, "but I don't think I'm missing out on much somehow."

Bruce ran his hand through his dark hair, peppered with grey. "Look on it as a challenge, you have to make god-proof technology."

Tony cocked his head and considered that. "That would make me pretty awesome if I could pull it off." He nodded his head. "You know, more awesome then I already am, obviously."

"Obviously," said Bruce dryly.

Thor scowled and looked at Bruce. "How can you stand this one's endless wittering?"

"I only listen to every other word he says," said Bruce absently, squinting closer at a detail on the blue print. "It helps."

Tony wasn't offended. "That's probably for the best. My magnificence is best taken in small doses, like sunshine."

"Or sodomy," noted Bruce, straight faced.

Tony hid a smile at the other man's humour. Giant crazy monster lurking within aside, Tony had a certain fondness for the dry wit of the reclusive nuclear physicist.

Thor looked between them. "What is this word, sodomy?"

Tony smirked and looked at Bruce. "Your can of worms, Doc, you shove them back in the tin with Goldilocks. My advice, wear gloves."

Before Bruce could formulate an answer, Tony's phone rang. He pressed a button to take it on loud speaker.

Pepper's voice filled the room. "Tony, are you there?"

She sounded just a little bit out of breath and Tony glanced at his watch, noting it was about the time she normally went for her morning run.

"Hello, light of my life," he said blithely. "Enjoying your constitutional?"

"I was."

Tony picked up the largest remnant of his communication device and pulled on a loose wire. "Was?" he repeated distractedly.

"Tony, do you remember that discussion we had a little while back where you said you wanted me to have a security detail and I told you it wasn't necessary?"

"Mm, vaguely," he said, tugging a little harder on the wire. "I remember I was being perfectly logical and you were being hysterically unreasonable."

"Of course you do," she said dryly. Pepper sounded like she was getting a little more out of breath. "Quick question for you. Despite me telling you on numerous occasions that if you organised extra security for me I was going to cut important things from your body, did you go ahead and do it anyway?"

Tony blinked, Pepper suddenly having his full attention. "No," he said, the calmness in his voice belying the way his whole body had just tensed. "Why do you ask, Pepper?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I've picked up a couple of friends," said Pepper, her breathlessness becoming more pronounced. "And I can't seem to shake them."

All distraction was gone from his voice now. "Pepper, tell me exactly where you are," he said urgently. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of when he'd first brought up the subject of her having bodyguards. She ran a billion dollar company and was the girlfriend of not only Tony Stark but Iron Man. Tony had made a lot of enemies in his life which he hadn't cared about until Pepper had come along.

"About half way through the park, on the running track, coming up to the fountain."

"Don't panic, I'm on my way," said Tony, already running towards the door. "Jarvis, get my suit ready." He barked the command at his automated computer. Tony knew he was too far away to make it there on foot in time.

"Usually when you tell me not to panic it's the perfect time to start panicking," Pepper noted, her voice strained.

Bruce was off the sofa and standing beside Thor. Both men looked concerned. "Tell me where the maiden is," said Thor, gripping his hammer tightly. "I will fetch her to you."

"You won't find her in time, you don't know where you're going," said Tony, glaring at the door which held his mark six suit. "Jarvis, the suit, NOW!"

"There is a malfunction in the launch mechanism, sir," said an apologetic Jarvis. "The mark six cannot be accessed."

Tony's heart was pounding in his chest as he realised they were wasting precious seconds. "I'm coming down to the lab, clear the mark seven," he barked out.

"But sir, you still haven't finished the repairs from-"

"JARVIS!" Tony practically screamed at him to do as he was told. Tony was in the elevator, about to push the down button when his coms activated.

"Stark, I'm halfway there," came Steve's voice and clearly he was running as well. "I know where she is, I've got this."

Tony punched at the elevator button, knowing he wasn't going to leave Pepper's fate to anyone other than himself, but even so, he only had one word for Captain America. "Hurry," he rasped to the other man, even as fear clawed at his insides at the thought of someone hurting Pepper.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR's NOTE****: **I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review, it's been brilliant. :D I'm so happy there are so many other Pepperony fans out there and that you're enjoying my little story about them. I've got some fun stuff planned, so I hope you'll keep on reading.

And of course not everyone has seen the Avengers movie as I post this. Silly me. I'm just not used to Australia getting movies before the US. It opened April 25th here and I saw it on the first day and as I said, loved it. You don't really need to know anything from the movie other than this is a group of people who are just starting to work together and trying to figure each other out. The Pepper and Tony stuff is already well established from IM 1&2, so you're familiar with their relationship. I loved Pepper's little cameo on Avengers, I think GP and RDJ have such a great, quirky chemistry together, they really sell it to me.

Okay, this chapter is all action and I have to admit, I'm not a fan of writing action stuff because I find it a bit of a trial to have to explain what is going on when if you were watching it, it'd be over in less than thirty seconds. But you can't have an Avengers love story without some action in it, so this princess just has to toughen up and do it. The next chapter is going to be more my style, going back to interactions between people and I'm looking forward to that. I'm off to start on the next chapter now, so hopefully it won't be too far away.

Thanks again for reading. I'm just blown away by the response I've gotten. I have to say, there is a direct correlation between how many reviews I get and how quickly I can belt out chapters. Funny that. LOL

**Chapter THREE**

Pepper jogged along, sneaking yet another look over her shoulder. The three men were still very much on her tail. They were a little distance back, but she knew that she'd have little hope if they decided to speed up and take her down. When she'd first spotted them some instinct had told her that something wasn't right. Perhaps it was the fact that all three of them sported brand new looking jogging clothes or that they had exactly the same running shoes and haircuts. There was just something about the three of them that had Pepper instantly on edge. She'd run her usual route and then stopped to chat to a couple of other joggers for a bit and the three men had milled around the area at the same time.

When Pepper had taken off, they'd immediately followed her again and she knew this was more than coincidence. Both Happy and Tony had on at her lately about her personal security and Pepper's first thoughts were that Tony had organised her bodyguards without telling her, which would have been absolutely something he'd have done. For once though, Tony hadn't gone ahead and done whatever he wanted it seemed, because she'd heard real fear in Tony's voice when he told her he was coming. Tony rarely showed any kind of panic in a situation, no matter how dire it was and Pepper didn't like hearing it now. She rounded a curve in the jogging track and frowned when she saw no other joggers there. It was unusual and she instinctively sped up, heading for the fountain where she knew other people always were.

Pepper looked back over her shoulder again and her shoulders sagged in relief when she couldn't see the men anymore. It seemed like she been nervous for no reason and she couldn't help feel a little foolish that she'd pressed the panic button too quickly. Tony was going to use this against her in further arguments about security, Pepper just knew it. "Damn," she muttered under her breath as she looked to the front again just in time to find herself barrelling into a broad chest. Pepper bounced off the man and hit the ground with a thud. She looked up at him, still dazed from the impact and saw it was one of the men who'd been following her. Pepper wasn't sure how he'd gotten ahead of her but she knew now she hadn't been imagining things.

The man reached down to grab her and she instinctively kicked up at him, her running shoe catching him squarely in the face and there was the satisfying crunch of a nose being broken. Her assailant cried out and grabbed his face, blood coursing out between his fingers. Pepper attempted to scramble to her feet but a foot suddenly appeared and caught her in the stomach. She dropped back down to the ground, the wind knocked out of her as a searing pain ripped through her ribs.

"Grab her!" she heard a voice growl above her.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and dragged Pepper to her feet. She flailed out wildly and raked her nails down the new man's face and he made a grunt of pain, loosening his grip on her. Pepper took advantage of his distraction and twisted free of his grasp, running for her life. She didn't look back as she bolted down the path, wishing she was heading towards the fountain but the other two men were blocking her path. Suddenly the third man was in front of her, holding a gun directly at her. Before Pepper had time to react her neck exploded in pain and then all she knew was darkness.

**oooOOOOooo**

Steve Rogers ran as fast as he could down the well-worn jogging path of the park across from Stark Tower, easily outstripping the other runners. They were just blurs in his peripheral vision as every bit of his energy was focused on getting to Pepper. As soon as he'd heard the phone call from the young woman, he'd started running. If it had turned out to be nothing he could have just told her that he'd changed his mind about the run. If it wasn't nothing, then Steve knew he had to get to Pepper as quickly as he could. He flashed by the fountain, quickly taking in the fact Pepper was nowhere to be seen. He ran on and came to a detour sign for runners. Steve's immediate instinct was that it was fake and simply there to make sure Pepper was going to be alone at a strategic time.

Tony's voice came to him over the communication device pinned to his chest. "Have you got her?" he demanded to know.

Steve opened his mouth to answer him when he rounded a bend in the track just in time to see Pepper's slight frame crumple to the ground and a man standing in front of her with a gun in his hand. "NO!" he yelled instinctively and threw himself at the man, crash tackling him to the ground. The gun flew out of the man's hand as Steve grabbed him by the collar and drew back his fist. The punch snapped the man's neck back at the impact of Steve's fist with his face.

Tony barked questions at him. "What's happening, damn it, Rogers, talk to me!"

"Pepper's been shot," Steve bit out, "get here, _now_!"

There was no response but Steve knew Tony had gotten the message. He moved to check how badly Pepper was hurt when there was a hail of gunfire at him. Steve leapt out of the way, using himself to draw their fire. He bounced up into the nearest tree and used it to swing along and get behind his attackers. They shot wildly up into the trees as Steve skilfully avoided the rain of bullets, regretting not having taken the time to grab his shield on the way out. The sound of jet thrusters came above him. Steve looked up and he could see through the foliage a flash of red and gold.

Iron Man burst through the trees, shooting at the men. They scattered as he made a bee line for Pepper's unmoving body. Iron Man landed next to Pepper, all of his attention on her.

Steve's concentration was on Pepper's attackers and even as two of them ran away, a third reached into his sweater and drew out something silver. The man drew back his arm as Steve yelled out to Tony. "Look out, he's got something!"

Tony turned around just in time to see the silver ball suspended in the air before erupting into a thousand pieces. He instinctively sheltered Pepper with his iron clad body, the metal fragments bouncing off him like rain. Steve had just managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid being hurt. He landed on the ground and tackled the third man again. This time he made sure the bad guy didn't get up again.

Thor appeared above their heads, the other two of Pepper's assailants dangling from his hands, clearly unconscious, unaware they were hovering in the air. "I have the other villains," Thor announced. "Is the maiden alright?"

Tony picked up the unmoving Pepper in his arms. "No, she's not," he said hoarsely. "Bring those three back to the Tower. Jarvis, get the medical room ready, and get the doctor here, now."

Steve threw the man he'd knocked out over his shoulder effortlessly. "Don't you think we should take Pepper to a hospital instead?"

"Stark Tower has the most advance medical facilities in the country," said Tony, his voice terse. "Do you think I'd take her there is it wasn't the case?" He didn't give Steve a chance to answer as a burst of thrusters had Tony shooting up in the air and speeding back towards the Tower with Pepper cradled in his arms.

Thor and Steve exchanged looks after he was gone. "I think we should keep these guys away from Tony for the foreseeable future," said Steve wisely, having heard the tone in the other man's voice.

"Agreed," said Thor solemnly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Thanks again for all the comments, guys. It's making me want to start posting some of my other Pepperony fics now. I just read a story I started after seeing IM2 for the first time and got really caught up in it. Now I want to know how it ends. LOL No Avengers in it, but some great Happy/Tony stuff and of course, Pepperony.

Just a quick shout out to Abbey who asked me whether the Avengers movie is worth seeing... a big HELL YEAH from me on that one. Joss Whedon did a great job of bringing so many big characters together and giving them all a story to tell. It was a huge ask, but I don't think I've spoken to anyone who doesn't think he's pulled it off. I really enjoyed the movie and wouldn't hesitate to recommend it to anyone, and yes, even though there is only a little Pepperony in the movie, what was there rocked IMO. :D

Anyway, on with the show as the saying goes. Hope you all enjoy...

**Chapter FOUR**

Tony stood in one spot outside the medical unit, eyes boring unblinkingly into the titanium doors which hid Pepper from his sight. He unconsciously rocked back and forward, all of his energy on the door, as though he could mentally reach through the barrier between them and bring Pepper out of this. Thor, Bruce and Steve kept vigil with him. Tony managed to tear his eyes from the door for the briefest of looks at his watch. It had now been twenty-one minutes since the doctor had ejected the protesting Tony from the room. _What the hell was taking so long?_ The violence of his rocking increased.

Bruce looked up at him from where he'd chosen to take a seat on one of the benches which lined the mostly white room. "Take a seat, Tony, you're making me sea sick."

Not taking his eyes off the door, Tony sat down beside the other man. His right leg began to jiggle furiously, causing the whole bench to vibrate.

Bruce pulled a face as his whole body jiggled along with Tony's antsy leg. "Okay, I was wrong, that's even more annoying. Stand up again."

Tony launched himself out of his seat and started pacing, anxiety written deeply into his face. "Why is this taking so long? It shouldn't be taking this long. Something is wrong."

Steve was standing at the other end of the room, his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure the doc is just being thorough, Tony. You want that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he bit out. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I do not believe the Captain meant to imply otherwise," said Thor evenly. "I know you are anxious-"

"You don't know anything," Tony snapped. "So why don't you just shut the hell up?" He gritted his teeth, knowing he was being unfair, but it simply wasn't in Tony right now to observe social niceties which were never his foray at the best of times. Pepper was always the one who smoothed over his rough edges, only she wasn't there right now. Tony's jaw ached from how hard he was clenching his jaw. "Jarvis," he barked out, "is the analysis of the drug in Pepper's system complete yet?"

"No, sir," came the calm reply. "I would have informed you if it had."

"What's taking so long?" asked Tony in agitation. That seemed to be the only question he could ask all of a sudden. "I said I wanted it done immediately."

"And it was, sir, but analysis is not yet complete."

"Do something to make it go faster," Tony ordered him.

"Like what, sir? I have no control over the laws of chemistry."

"I don't know, push more buttons or something," said Tony in frustration. "Just humour me, okay?"

"Very well, sir. You choice of footwear in no way makes you look like an aging Lothario trying to recapture his long lost youth."

Steve's lips quirked at the slight, despite the seriousness of the situation.

Tony blinked and looked down at his trendy sneaks and then back up at where Jarvis' voice was coming from. "What, _the hell_, was that?"

"Me humouring you, sir," was the stoic reply.

Tony jabbed a finger in the air at the nebulous Jarvis. "When we're through this crisis I'm going to do an overhaul of your persona circuitry," he threatened his own creation. "You're getting a little too mouthy for my liking."

"Very good, sir," was Jarvis' differential reply.

"And the shoes are hip," said Tony defensively.

"Of course they are, sir."

Any further discussion on the subject was ended when the doctor walked out of the treatment room. Tony practically leapt on him. "How is she? Is Pepper alright?"

The grey haired doctor pushed his glasses up his nose and fixed his attention on Tony. "Miss Potts is resting. She's sustained a broken rib and some bruising in the incident."

"But she's going to be alright?" Tony pushed for a definitive answer.

"I believe so, yes. I'm a little concerned about her cardiac function-"

"What?" Tony interrupted. "Why? Pepper's heart is perfect."

The doctor grimaced. "That may be, but whatever that drug was, it's interfered with her heart muscles. She's having bouts of arrhythmias that I'm a little concerned about."

Steve came to stand beside Tony, brows furrowed in concern. "Are you saying Pepper could have a heart attack?"

"I'm saying I'd like to keep an eye on her for the next twelve hours," said the doctor. "At least until we know for sure that drug is out of her system." He looked at Tony hopefully. "I don't suppose we know what it was yet?"

"Still working on it," said Tony grimly. "Can I see her?"

The doctor hesitated and looked back over his shoulder.

"Please." The word was an unfamiliar one on Tony's lips and his voice cracked a little as he said it.

The doctor reluctantly nodded. "Don't let her talk too much. She's not very coherent. The drug has had a hallucinatory effect on Miss Potts as well. Don't expect much sense from her."

"I just want to see her," said Tony unevenly. When he'd flown back to the Tower, she'd been a limp rag in his arms and it had frightened him badly to see the usually vibrant Pepper like that. In his head, Tony knew if he could just see her, touch her, then everything was going to be alright.

"Just for a minute, then you have to let her rest," the doctor instructed him.

Tony nodded mutely and walked into the room. A nurse was fussing over Pepper's bed as machines clicked and whirred quietly in the background. Usually Tony found the sound of machinery going about its business to be soothing. Today though, it only served to remind him how close he'd come to losing everything and that such a thing could still happen. The pretty brown haired nurse smiled at him but Tony barely registered her presence. She faded away as he came to sit by Pepper's bedside. An ugly bruise ran along one side of her neck, where the tranquiliser dart had embedded itself. Wires were attached to Pepper's chest and hooked up to a monitor which kept an eye on her heart. Tony reached out and took her hand, not liking how cold it felt.

Pepper's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at him with those liquid blue eyes of hers. "Tony," she rasped, her voice roughened from disuse.

Tony felt his eyes sting with unexpected tears at hearing his name on Pepper's lips again. For a few agonising minutes he didn't know if he'd ever hear that sweet sound again. His hand tightened on hers as he smiled down at her. "I'm here, Pepper, I'm here."

She blinked and looked disorientated, looking past him, over his shoulder. "I forgot my umbrella, did you bring my umbrella?"

Tony hesitated. "Sure, I've got your umbrella, it's okay."

"I thought the penguins took it," she mumbled tiredly.

Tony grimaced, glad the doctor had given him the heads up about her confusion before coming in. "Probably, they're shifty like that," he humoured her. "Never trust anyone who doesn't allow a bit of colour into their wardrobe."

"Do you think they're watching us?" she asked in distress, her hand squeezing his tightly.

"No," said Tony with great certainty, putting his other hand over their joined ones and rubbing hers reassuringly. "I installed anti-penguin security just yesterday. No one with a waddle can get within a hundred feet of the building, I promise, Pepper. You're safe."

"Good," she said tiredly, eyes beginning to droop and words slurring. "That makes-makes me so marmalade."

Tony was forced to swallow hard to dislodge the lump in his throat. "That makes me marmalade too, Pepper." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin of the back of her hand.

Her eyes were closed now, and the slow rise and fall of her chest told Tony Pepper had fallen back asleep. It was a beautiful sight.

Tony heard the doctor clear his throat behind him. "It's time to go, Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't take his eyes off Pepper. "No."

"Mr. Stark-"

"I said no." Tony stroked the Pepper's hands, finding it impossible to take his eyes off her. "I'm staying."

The doctor walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at him. "We have people who will watch Miss Potts overnight. You don't need to worry, Mr. Stark."

Tony bit back a retort at that comment. "I'm not leaving." He finally managed to drag his eyes from Pepper to stare back at the concerned doctor. "I won't get in the way, but I need to be here."

The doctor must have seen the quiet determination in his eyes because he relented, inclining his head. "Very well, but that chair isn't very comfortable, just to warn you."

"I don't care," said Tony simply. "All that matters is Pepper."

**oooOOOOooo**

Bruce, Thor and Steve stood outside the medical room, discussing what they should do with the three men they captured.

Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I think we should hand them into the police."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think Tony would be too pleased about that."

"Last time I checked, Tony Stark didn't trump the American constitution," Steve argued. "These guys have rights. We might not like it, but that's how it is."

"In my world, we take care of our own," said Thor firmly. "We should let Tony Stark take care of these miscreants as he sees fit."

Steve grimaced. "I don't think he's in a good frame of mind to be making decisions right now."

"They were going to kill his woman," said Thor stubbornly. "This cannot go unpunished."

"We don't know what they were going to do with Pepper," Bruce reasoned. "I think we need to have a little more information before we make any decisions. This may be a long way from over."

Steve looked over at the closed doors to the medical room. "I don't think Tony is coming out of there tonight." His jaw hardened. "I know I wouldn't."

"Then we deal with this tomorrow," said Bruce. "Those three aren't going anywhere."

The three men nodded in agreement, letting Tony and Pepper be for the night...


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: **Hi guys, thanks again for all of your enthusiasm with this fic. I'm having a ball and I hope you all are too. Some male type bonding... of sorts... in this next chapter. It's just such a rich canvas of characters to explore and have a little fun with.

Just quickly, in reply to one of my reviewers who asked about the Avenegers movie and the implication that Pepper might be pregnant – well, I didn't get that at all, so I'm not sure where that came from. The scenes were still great though, and I'd go back just to watch the movie just to see them banter. I'm all about the banter as you can probably tell from my stories. LOL

Okay, here you go, off to work on the next one, guys, stay tuned. :D

**Chapter FIVE**

Steve and Bruce looked down at Tony as he lay stretched out on a chair beside Pepper's bed. He didn't look to be in a very comfortable position.

"Should we wake him?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know," said Steve. "I've never seen him so quiet for this long. I could get used to this."

"He _is_ sleeping."

Steve shrugged. "I kinda figured the guy always shot his mouth off, even when he was asleep."

"If anyone could, it'd be Tony," Bruce agreed.

Steve's eyes drifted over to the also sleeping Pepper. "Pepper looks better. More colour in her cheeks then when I last saw her. I'm glad." His face darkened. "She asked me to go with her," he confessed. Steve looked at Bruce. "Yesterday, before she went for her run Pepper asked me to come along but I said no." Regret clawed at his insides. "If I'd said yes, none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," said Bruce firmly. "None of us could have known what was going to happen. I think we should all just be grateful that Pepper is going to be alright and leave the self-flagellation for another day."

"Everyone around me dies," said Steve darkly, caught up in the memories of his past. "I couldn't save any of them."

"You outlived them by seventy years," Bruce argued. "I think you can cut yourself some slack on that one, Cap."

"Sometimes I think I'm cursed."

Bruce gave him a sideways look. "You were given a serum that made you big, buff and beautiful," he said wryly, "I took a serum that made me gigantic, green and gruesome. Let's not start whipping out curses and comparing them, because I can tell you now, I'm going to win."

"Did you just call me beautiful?" asked Steve hesitantly.

"It was in the context of some pointed alliteration," Bruce said in vague amusement. "Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you."

Steve frowned. "Of course not, we're both men, that doesn't happen."

Bruce shook his head and gave a wry smile. "The 21st century is going to eat you up and spit you out, Cap."

Tony interrupted them, not bothering to open his eyes. "Do you two chatty Cathy's have nothing better to do then stand around and interrupt a man's sleep?"

"You're awake," said Bruce.

"It's so clear to me now why they call you a genius," Tony snarked at him.

"Awake and clearly not a morning person," surmised Bruce easily.

Tony turned his head to look at Pepper, eyes going to the monitors and seeing that it registered normal cardiac function. For the first time in fourteen hours, Steve watched some of the tension leave the other man's body. "She looks good," said Tony unevenly. He looked at the other men for confirmation. "Right?"

"She looks great," Bruce agreed. "I think the worst is over. How are you doing, Tony?"

Tony stood up and grimaced as he stretched and put a hand to his back, working out the kinks of sleeping upright in a chair all night. "I wasn't the one beaten and drugged. I'm fine."

Steve and Bruce exchanged glances. It wasn't Tony's physical health they were concerned with.

Jarvis' voice filled the air. "Sir, the analysis of the compound found in Miss Potts' blood is complete."

Tony looked fully awake now. "What was it?"

"Di-sodium orthotrexilate, mixed in with some other minor compounds," relayed Jarvis.

"Wait, di-sodium orthotrexilate?"

Bruce rubbed his jaw. "I've never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have," said Tony grimly. "It's a serum that was being developed by a company for use in interrogations. It's meant to make a person compliant."

"Like a truth serum?"

"No, like your own personal slave," said Tony harshly. "The research was abandoned when it was discovered to cause psychosis and heart failure." His jaw hardened. "I'm so stupid, I should have put it together sooner. It was all there in Pepper's symptoms."

"If this drug isn't on the market, then where did these guys get it?" asked a perplexed Steve.

"From the maker of it," said Tony, a muscle ticking away in his jaw as he obviously fought for control of himself. "They were ordered to destroy it, for public safety, but I guess that didn't happen."

"Who is they?" asked Bruce. "Who did this to Pepper?"

"Hammer Industries," said Tony, his usually warm brown eyes becoming cold and dark. "Justin Hammer is behind this."

"I thought Justin Hammer was behind bars," Bruce noted.

"Yeah, where I put him, and he's clearly out for revenge," Tony bit out. "Hammer still has a lot of resources. He could reach out from prison and attack Pepper to get back at me." He looked at them. "Are those three men still in the holding cells?"

"Yes," said Bruce, "but you're not going to see them without us."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," he snapped.

Steve put his hand on Tony's arm. "You're not in a good frame of mind, Tony. We wouldn't want you to do anything you might regret."

"Trust me," said Tony with an unnerving calm, "I'm not going to regret this."

Bruce's watch started to make an alarm noise. He looked down and turned it off. "I've got an experiment running in the lab, I've just got to go and check on it. When I come back, we'll all go and talk to the prisoners, got it?"

"No," said Tony aggressively, "I don't got it. This is my house and Pepper is my-" Tony seemed to struggle to find the right word to use there. He amended it. "Is mine," he finished off. "You don't get to tell me how to handle this."

Bruce fixed him with a calm stare. "Don't make me go green on your ass, Stark. You wouldn't like me when I'm green."

Tony glared at him, lips thinning in annoyance. "I've got this, I'm in control."

"You haven't got control of shit," said Bruce, being uncharacteristically forceful. "You're nothing but anger wrapped up in rage with a neat bow of revenge on top."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Tony ground out. "I told you, I can control this."

Bruce glared at him. "Really, are you going to give me lectures on how to control the beast within, Tony?" Bruce countered. "Seriously, _me_? This should be great, just wait a moment until I get some pen and paper and jot down your words of wisdom so I can keep them under my pillow forever."

Steve could feel the tension growing between the two men and was very conscious of the fact that Bruce wasn't talking about any allegorical beast when it came to hmself. He stepped between them. "Go check on your experiment, Doc," said Steve. "Tony and I'll wait for you together."

Bruce looked at Tony. "Tony?"

"Fine," he snapped, "whatever."

Bruce gave Tony a pointed look and then left the two men alone. After he was gone Tony turned to Steve. "I've got to use the john."

Steve nodded and watched as Tony left the room in search of the bathroom. Steve walked over to Pepper's bed and grimaced as he looked down at the young woman. "I'm so sorry, Pepper. I promise, the next time you ask me to go anywhere with you, I'm there, no questions asked." He reached out and stroked away a stray strand of that amazing coloured hair of hers. Steve wondered if Tony really understood how lucky he was in having a woman like Pepper by his side. His thoughts drifted to Peggy and all the lost opportunities there were between them. If he had his time over Steve knew he would have played things differently, taken more risks and let the chips fall where they may. Some rides were simply worth the fall.

The electronic doors gave a quiet hiss as Bruce walked back into the room. He looked around. "Where's Tony?"

Steve quickly took his hand away from Pepper. "He's gone to use the bathroom."

Bruce looked at him. "Alone?"

Steve pulled a face. "I don't like the guy with his pants up. I don't see that changing with his pants around his ankles."

"Oh my God, how can anyone be this naive?" asked Bruce in disbelief.

Steve frowned. "What, do you think Stark lied?"

Bruce was already heading out of the room and making for the elevator. He punched at the elevator buttons as Steve caught up with him. "No, I _think_ the earth is round," said Bruce in frustration, "I _know_ Tony lied. He's going for those men."

Steve's frown deepened. "You don't think he's going to do anything stupid, do you?"

Bruce looked at him in exasperation. "Are you really going to force me to answer that, Steve?"

The elevator arrived and both men quickly stepped inside. Bruce jabbed at the button which would take them to the holding cell level of the Stark Tower. Their ride took them to where they needed to be with whisper-quiet efficiency. The doors slid back just in time to see Tony pulverising one of the captives with his bare fists.

"Ah, crap," said Bruce as Steve burst into action.

Steve covered the distance between them in a blink, grabbing hold of Tony and dragging him away from the blood covered man who was slumped on the floor, not moving.

"Let me go!" Tony screamed. "He tried to kill Pepper!"

"And killing him isn't going to change that," Steve shouted. "Stop it! Do you think this is what Pepper would want?"

Surprisingly his words actually seemed to penetrate Tony's rage and he stopped struggling. "I'm alright," he said roughly, "you can let go of me now."

Steve slowly let Tony go and the other man jerked free of him and stepped away, throwing him a dirty look. Steve looked over at Tony's victim. "Is he okay?"

Bruce bent over the unconscious man and inspected the bloodied remnants of his face. "Okay, yeah, that's going to leave a mark."

"Keep that lunatic away from us!" one of the other captives demanded. "He's crazy!"

Bruce pulled a face. "Hard to make an argument to counter that," he agreed. "Now, at the risk of sharing the same fate as your compatriot here, how about you tell us why you came after Pepper Potts?"

The man swallowed hard and looked nervous. "I can't."

"There are three of you," Bruce reasoned. "We only need one of you to be left with the capacity of speech. How'd you like that lucky guy to be you?"

Tony started to move determinedly towards him and the other man quickly backed up in his cell. "Okay, okay, I'll talk. We were hired by some guy from Hammer Industries. He said his boss had a score to settle and we had to nab some woman. He gave us a picture and told us her normal schedule and we just took it from there."

"What was meant to happen after you took Pepper?" Tony bit out.

"We had to take her to a private air strip." He shrugged. "After that I don't know."

"We're they going to kill her?" asked Tony, his voice low and ominous sounding.

The man grimaced. "To be honest, with the people we're talking about here, that would have been the best case scenario."

Tony's face was a picture of barely contained rage as he turned on his heels and stalked out of the room.

Bruce looked at Steve. "I don't see this ending well."

Steve sighed heavily. "Yeah, me either."

"We shouldn't leave him alone."

"Draw straws?"

Bruce reached into his pocket and drew out a coin. "We'll flip for it. Call it."

"Heads," said Steve as the coin rolled over and over in the air, waiting to be caught and decide the men's fate...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX**

Tony glared at Steve. "Get out of my way."

"I'd love to, but I lost the toss, so not going to happen," returned Steve evenly.

Tony's lips thinned. "I don't need someone to hold my hand."

"Yes, you do, if that hand is planning on killing someone," Steve shot back.

"I've just got some business to take care of, it has nothing to do with you," said Tony tersely.

"But everything to do with Pepper," he countered.

"You only met Pepper a month ago, she's been in my life for twelve years," said Tony forcefully. "How this is handled is my call, no one elses, got that?"

"I don't think Pepper would want you to do anything stupid," Steve argued.

"After twelve years she's used to it," said Tony flatly. "It's kind of our thing. This isn't your business, Rogers, stay out of it."

Steve didn't budge. "I'm not going to let you run around town with some kind of vendetta."

"And I'm not going to let you get in my way."

The two men faced off as the elevator doors slid open to reveal Happy. He stepped out and looked between the two men.

Without taking his eyes off Steve, Tony snapped at him. "Where the hell have you been, Happy?"

Happy's reply was strangely muffled. "I had yesterday off to go to the dentist. Remember, I had to have a tooth out."

Tony turned to look at him, looking to vent his fear and anger somewhere and Happy's shoulders were always broad. "Pepper was almost killed yesterday, while you were lounging around feeling sorry for yourself."

Happy's eyes went wide. "What?" he exclaimed. A piece of white dental wadding which was lodged in the space his tooth used to occupy, flew out of his mouth at the shock question. The tiny, saliva-filled missile hit Tony directly between the eyes. Happy pulled a face. "Sorry, boss."

Tony made a disgusted face and rubbed at his forehead where the packing had hit him.

"Is she alright?" asked Happy anxiously.

"Barely," Tony bit out, "no thanks to you."

"You can't blame Happy," Steve argued. "He wasn't even here yesterday."

"Kind of the point," said Tony angrily, "and you're no better, Rogers. You abandoned her to her fate yesterday."

Steve's jaw hardened. "I didn't know what was going to happen. You know I'd never let anything happen to Pepper if I could help it."

"I don't know anything about you," said Tony aggressively. "You're some relic of a bygone era we dug out of the ice. I don't know you and you don't get to call her Pepper like you know her, because you don't!"

"Do we know who did it?" asked Happy, a slight whistle to his question because of his very noticeably missing front tooth.

"Yes, and I'm going to fix it," said Tony grimly.

"No, you're not," said Steve, being just as stubborn. "This should be left to the authorities, Tony. Happy, back me up here."

They both looked at Happy who stared directly back at Tony. "Where do you need me to take you, boss?"

Tony didn't hesitate. "Wentworth Prison." He looked at Steve. "And there is only room for two on this day trip. Sorry, Rogers, why don't you take a ferry ride and check out Liberty Island instead. You and Lady Liberty can make a date out of it. You're around the same age."

Steve threw Happy a frustrated look as Tony stalked over to the elevator and got in. "Happy!" Tony barked. "We're burning daylight here."

"It's okay," said Happy in a low voice to Steve, "I've got this."

"Make sure that you do," Steve warned him. "I don't want to see a bad situation made any worse than it has to be."

"Happy!"

Happy nodded at Steve and quickly hurried over to join his impatient boss. The last thing Tony saw before the elevator doors was Steve Roger's disapproving countenance and he couldn't have cared less. For the last twenty-four hours he'd been helpless to do anything else other than a bystander to what had happened to Pepper. He'd been tagged in at long last with knowing who was behind this, and Tony wasn't going to stop until Hammer was no kind of threat to anyone, ever again.

**oooOOOOooo**

The ride over to the prison had been made in silence. Happy knew his boss too well, and knew when the man needed some quiet time. When they pulled up at the front gates of the jail, Happy went to undo his seatbelt.

Tony stalled him. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in with you."

"No, you're not."

Their eyes met in the rear vision mirror. Happy had seen that look before and it never ended well. "Tell me you're not going to hurt the guy, Tony."

Tony didn't blink. "I'm not going to hurt the guy."

Happy sighed heavily. "You're going to hurt the guy."

"He tried to hurt Pepper," said Tony, his voice low and harsh. "He _did_ hurt Pepper. This ends here and it ends now."

"The guy is already in prison."

"Fat lot of good that did," said Tony angrily.

"Promise me on Pepper's life that you're not going to do anything stupid," Happy threatened him, "or I'm taking you back to the Tower."

"Don't let our long-standing understanding mislead you, Happy," Tony ground out, "because the truth of the matter is you work for me and I call the shots."

They'd known each other too long for Happy to feel the need to back down when his usually easy going boss pushed back. This was too important. "I work for Tony Stark," he countered steadily, making sure he didn't lose eye contact with Tony in the mirror, "not this guy."

Tony's eyes narrowed menacingly. "And who is this guy exactly?"

"This guy is scared out of his mind over the fact he almost lost the most precious thing in the world to him and now he's all about revenge and regaining power, that's who," said Happy, not shying away from telling his boss some hard facts. "It's not the guy I've called friend for the last twenty years and it sure as hell ain't the man Pepper gave her heart to. She doesn't want this Tony."

"She didn't want to be injected with poison and beaten either," said Tony harshly. "I have to fix this."

"Then fix this," Happy pushed him. "Go and be with the woman you love, hold her, be there for her. Don't go around tilting at windmills when Pepper needs you."

"Pepper needs to know she's safe with me," said Tony determinedly, "and I'm going to make sure she is." He climbed out of the car but Happy was hot on his heels.

Happy leant over the top of his car door and stalled Tony before he could cross the road to the prison entrance. "So, this is the plan, beat up or kill every bad guy in the world to make sure Pepper is safe?"

Tony's jaw hardened. "If that's what it takes."

"Whatever you're planning on doing in there, it isn't going to change anything," Happy cautioned him.

"Says you, my sage-like chauffeur."

Happy didn't blink. "Yeah, says me, your sage-like chauffeur."

"You drive cars around for a living, forgive me if I consider the source," said Tony bitingly.

"I drive _you_ around for a living," Happy countered, "and you better damn well consider the source, because outside of Pepper, no one knows you better, don't forget that."

For a moment Happy thought he'd gotten through to Tony, because the other man hesitated for a brief time.

"I won't be long," said Tony shortly. Happy could feel Tony's gaze being drawn to the gap in his front tooth. "Stay here and shuck some corn or whittle something." Tony pointed a warning finger at him. "But no banjos, I don't trust an instrument that can only play happy songs. It's got to be hiding something."

Tony's derision of his appearance actually made Happy feel a little better. His boss was only truly frightening when his world shrunk to a single thought. He was impossible to reach then, shut down from the world around him and everyone in it. At least with those last quips Happy knew he'd reached him on some level. "I'm here is you need me, boss."

"I know," said Tony quietly by way of apology for his earlier behaviour, "but what I need right now is to make sure Pepper is safe and MC Hammeroid in there doesn't have something else up his incompetent sleeve."

Happy nodded his understanding and let Tony go inside without him. He was confident now Tony would call if he needed him. Once Tony had disappeared inside the prison, Happy pulled out his cell phone and dialled a familiar number. It was a relief to hear Pepper's calm tone as she answered the phone. Happy smiled, unconsciously exposing his gap toothed appearance. "Hey there, boss lady, I hear you had an eventful day without me yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked huskily. The three of them were a strange little family, but the long hours and oft times off-beat working conditions of being employed by Tony Stark had definitely made them into that. Happy felt a brotherly protectiveness for Pepper, and it pained him to think her life had been in danger and he never knew.

"Oh, Happy," she sighed on the other end of the phone, "it's so good to hear your voice, and yes, I'm fine." She hesitated. "Is Tony with you?"

"Yes."

"Is he alright?" she asked unevenly.

"No, not even a little bit." Happy could picture Pepper biting her bottom lip at this information, which was a nervous habit of hers.

"Take care of him for me, won't you?" she asked anxiously.

"You know I will," he promised her.

"And bring him home," Pepper implored him softly. "I want us all to be together."

"I know." Happy looked over his shoulder at the austere prison wall. "We're not far away. I promise, I'm going to bring him home to you, Pepper. Don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter SEVEN**

Tony nodded at the prison guard as he let him into the waiting room which held a shackled Justin Hammer. Tony had no compunction in using his name and money to get a private audience with the man and the prison warden had been very accommodating. He walked into the room and took the seat from where Justin was handcuffed to the metal table. Justin looked no different from the many other times they'd met in the past, prison obviously not having been as hard on him as Tony had hoped.

The man grinned that inane smile of his at him. "Tony, well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? To what do I owe the honour of a visit from the great man himself?"

"I'll give you one guess," Tony growled at him.

"You want me to lend a little brain power on a new design project you've got going on, couldn't handle it by yourself?" Justin suggested brightly.

Tony's expression didn't change, he just maintained his cold regard of the other man.

Justin shook his head and chuckled. "I jest, I jest." He fixed Tony with a knowing look. "Everyone knows you don't need anyone, isn't that right, Tony?"

Tony didn't answer, wondering how this idiot of a man could have almost stolen Pepper away from him forever. His jaw hardened at the thought.

"But seriously," a smirk crossed over Justin's face, "I've been expecting you."

Tony looked at him disgust. "Don't make out like you're some Persian-stroking, Bond villain holding court, Hammer. The only pussy here is you, going after a defenceless woman the way you did."

Justin snorted, all pretence of being easy-going disappearing. "Pepper Potts isn't defenceless, she's a money-grabbing, power-hungry bitch who does what and _who_ she needs to get what she wants," he spat out.

Tony didn't even think, his body reacted for him. His hand snapped out and grabbed the front of Hammer's orange jump suit, pulling it down so hard that the other man was forced to follow and smash his face on the metal table. Hammer gave a grunt of pain and stayed face down on the table until Tony could hear little sounds of laughter.

Justin was still chuckling to himself as he straightened up. He gave Tony an amused look, ignoring the way his lip had been split open. "I guess we know the who of who and what now, huh?" He leaned forward, tone dropping to a conspiratorial level. "Tell me, Tony, I've always wondered, do the cuffs match the collar on that one?" He gave Tony a lecherous look. "I know I've always hoped so."

Tony grabbed the front of Hammer's jump suit again and slammed him face down on the metal table yet again. This time the other man was slower to get up.

Hammer gradually straightened up, spitting out blood. "You know, Tony, if you do that one more time, I'll begin to think we're not friends anymore," he said around a mouthful of blood.

Sheer rage was pumping through every cell of Tony's body and it was all he could do not to snap the other man's neck. "You go near her again, I'll kill you."

Justin spat out some more blood before replying. "Tut, tut, Anthony, haven't you read the hero handbook? Heroes aren't allowed to kill people."

"You're not people," said Tony coldly, "not now you've gone after Pepper." Tony gave him a hard look. "And you failed, by the way, Pepper is safe and sound." It felt good to be able to say those words. "I thought you might want to know so you can add this latest failure to the long list of all your others."

Justin shrugged. "Ah, what are you gonna do, right?"

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Justin looked philosophical. "Well, you only truly fail if you never try," he pondered. "So, I don't count this as a failure."

"Can I take it from that you're going to try again?" asked Tony sharply.

Justin wiped his still bleeding lip on the shoulder of his jump suit and then smiled at Tony. "Ah now, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?" He cocked his head and regarded Tony steadily. "You want me to tell you that I'm no kind of threat to your little Pepper, don't you?" He smiled. "But you want to know the truth, Tony? It doesn't matter what my answer is, because it doesn't change Virginia Potts ultimate fate."

Tony's eyes narrowed menacingly, but Justin didn't seem to pick up the visual clue that he was skating on very thin ice.

"I've seen you on the news, saving the world," Justin continued on blithely. "Now, you and all your super pals are shacked up in your secret cubby house, ready to play heroes again at the next alien invasion or wannabe super villain attack, I guess." Justin moved in his seat as he held Tony's gaze unflinchingly. "Only, it's not really a secret, now is it? The whole world knows, because hey, what's Tony Stark without an audience, right?"

Tony's jaw hardened, but he let the man speak. The words were cutting him deeply, but it felt like his penance somehow, a pain he had to endure because his carelessness had gotten Pepper hurt.

Justin cocked his head and regarded Tony unflinchingly. "You need that audience to your brilliance, to your magnificence so badly, you'll risk the life of everyone around you to get it." Justin moved forward. "Tell me, Tony, did you even think for one second what it'd mean for the people in your life when you revealed to the world you were Iron Man?" He didn't wait for Tony to answer. "No, of course you didn't, why would you? No one is as important as the great Tony Stark." A humourless laugh crossed Justin's broken lips. "And now you come here, demanding that I help you get yourself off the hook for something you started in the first place."

Tony could feel the muscle ticking in his jaw as he stared Justin down. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Justin sighed with feigned sympathy. "If only that were true, I bet you'd be a happier camper right now, Tony. Deep down you know that you're the cause of all this and that your choices are ultimately going to be the reason you'll be putting Pepper and everyone else you ever cared about in a box and burying that box six feet under. Your ego has signed all of their death warrants." Justin nodded in mock approval. "I have to say, good move in never actually being able to make friends in the first place, T. What have you got, Pepper, Rhodey and that beefy Happy guy? If it's true the measure of a man can be judged by the number of his friends, you're pretty screwed." Justin licked his lower lip. "Still, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to you watching them die one by one, because I know what you're pretending not to, that their deaths are going to be all your fault."

Tony's heart was pounding in his chest even as he maintained the outward look of uncaring disdain. Everything Hammer was saying was true, they were Tony's deepest fears which he had no way of knowing how to deal with. He'd always acted first, thought later, but since his captivity and taking on the Iron Man persona, his actions were having much bigger consequences then he could contemplate or deal with. He was totally fine with his own self-destructive behaviour, it was a part of him, but now he was being forced to deal with the ramifications of that behaviour affecting other people and it was almost too much. Tony felt like he was drowning, like he couldn't draw his next breath.

"You don't look well, Tony," Justin commented in amused satisfaction. "I hope you're taking care of yourself. After all, the world needs its heroes." He gave a low chuckle. "Funny when you think about it really. You spent all those years making sure you were always the most unreliable guy in the room and now, all of a sudden you've got the whole world on your shoulders." Justin wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Man, that's gotta weigh on a guy, right? Am I right or am I right?"

"Are you done?" asked Tony coldly.

Justin shrugged. "I guess, for now. Being in here gives a guy a lot of time to think, you know? I bet you practice not thinking too much and why would you have to, all snuggled up in bed with your little sweet-smelling Pepper, enjoying all of her softness and I don't begrudge you that, Tony. I know you think I do, but I don't." His voice hardened. "Because I know that there is going to come a day when you're going to be alone in that bed. All you'll have left is the memory of the woman you lost and it's going to eat you up inside. I want you to have everything, Tony, because only then does it mean something when you lose it all and trust me, you're going to lose it all."

Tony slowly stood up. His dark eyes were full of ice as he stared down at the other man. "This little revenge fantasy you've got going on is over, Hammer. You're going to rot away in this jail and no one is going to remember the pathetic little life you left behind. You're nothing, you never were anything to anyone, and you never will be." Tony made sure Justin could see he wasn't kidding. "If Pepper gets so much as a sniffle, I'm going to blame you and trust me, these walls are no kind of protection. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe, do you understand me?"

"Oh, I understand you, Tony, better than you'd like, I'm guessing."

"This is over, or you are, got it?"

"You can't kill us all, Tony."

"As long as I can start with you, I don't care," Tony ground out.

Justin pouted. "Well, I feel all kinds of special now."

Tony headed for the door, not trusting himself to be alone with the guy and his mocking observations any longer.

"You know one of us will pull the trigger on them one day," Justin called out after him, "but it's you who put the gun in our hands, Tony. Have fun learning to live with that."

Tony didn't turn around, just kept walking and trying to fight against the truth in the other man's words, but knowing he couldn't.

**A/N:** Okay, so it really pained me to let Justin Hammer have the upper hand in that little confrontation, but it was a necessary evil because of where Tony is as a character right now. He's a red hot mess and he has to deal with that. To have JH, of all people, speak this kind of truth to him has to sting more than a little. But hang in there guys, I have to tear Tony down, before I can build him back up again. ;)

We'll be getting back into the more fun stuff soon. I try not to have endless angst and soul searching, because it can get a bit wearing. And next chapter, there is some Pepperony interaction, promise. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter EIGHT**

Happy looked up from where he was sitting in the driver's seat of the limo, reading the paper and saw Tony approaching. He could tell just from the way Tony was moving that the meeting hadn't gone well. Tony crossed the road and instead of getting in the car he just kept walking. Happy quickly turned the ignition over and put the car in first gear, moving to catch up with Tony who had already stalked a fair way ahead of him. He drew alongside Tony as the other man stared staunchly ahead. "So, boss, how about I drive you where you need to go?"

Tony didn't answer, just kept walking.

Happy grimaced, knowing this wasn't a good sign. "Didn't go well, huh?" He hesitated. "Hammer's still alive, right?"

"He shouldn't be," Tony ground out.

"No argument here, boss," said Happy easily.

Tony abruptly stopped walking and stared at Happy who had been forced to brake suddenly. "I'm going to get Pepper killed. I'm going to get you killed."

Happy shrugged. "It's been twenty years, Tony, you haven't managed it so far."

"Everything is different now," said Tony hoarsely.

"Because of Iron Man?"

"Yes, because of Iron Man and because-"

Happy pursed his lips at the way Tony had so abruptly stopped talking. "Because you've let yourself fall in love?"

Tony's jaw hardened and he seemed to be in real pain. "I have to end this," said Tony hoarsely. "Pepper's not safe with me."

"I don't think that was Pepper's purpose when she fell in love with you," Happy observed.

"We have to be over, this can't go on." Tony sounded completely and utterly desperate.

It looked to Happy as those words were actually causing Tony physical pain. He shook his head at Tony. "Because if you break her heart and end the relationship, then what, you won't care what happens to her all of a sudden?"

Tony's eyebrows knitted together in a fierce line. "Of course not," he said sharply.

"Then how does this plan of yours work exactly?"

"She won't be a target if she's not connected with me," Tony argued.

"So what, you're going to fire her as well?" Happy asked in disbelief.

Tony's frown deepened, clearly not having thought of that yet.

"You couldn't go one day without Pepper," Happy informed him. "There is no way you could cut her out of your life and survive. Now, stop this crazy talk and tell me what is really going on?"

Tony slumped against the side of the car and put a shaking hand to his face. "Seventeen seconds," he rasped.

"What?"

"Seventeen seconds," Tony repeated raggedly. "That was how long it was between Cap telling me that Pepper had been shot and my getting to her side and being able to do a vitals scan."

Happy climbed out of the car and stood in front of Tony. He didn't think he'd ever seen his friend look so devastated. Happy just let him talk.

"My head," said Tony unevenly, "it's always full of thoughts, problems, ideas, always, ever since I could remember, my brain has just been going a hundred miles a minute." He slowly shook his head. "But when I heard those words about Pepper being shot and I didn't know if she was already dead, there was nothing. It was like this abyss had opened up in my head and I just fell into it. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, there was nothing but blackness and this feeling of falling. For seventeen seconds I don't think I even existed." He looked up at Happy with pain-filled eyes. "I don't know what to do with those kinds of feelings, Happy," he confessed hoarsely. "I don't know how anyone is meant to deal with that. Pepper can't die, ever, she just can't."

"Tony, you were never the guy who wanted safe and easy," said Happy quietly. "That's not your style. You can do this thing with Pepper, I know you can. Some things are worth risking pain for and what you've got with Pepper is definitely one of those things."

Tony rubbed his face, suddenly looking very tired. "I'm no good at this stuff. I'm getting it all wrong."

"You were no good with the Iron Man suit at first," Happy argued. "How many walls did you destroy, how many cars, swimming pools, sides of mountains, your best friend's new flat screen TV?"

Tony grimaced. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I replaced it, right?"

"I took the one from your den in lieu of payment," Happy informed him.

"Oh," said Tony, looking mildly surprised, "is that where that got to?"

"The point is, boss, you set your mind to something and you went after it and you eventually mastered it. You can do that with this thing between Pepper and you. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You know and I know it."

"But am I the best thing that ever happened to her?" Tony fretted in an uncharacteristic moment of self-doubt. "She's taking a much bigger risk on me than I am on her."

"You don't think Pepper knows that?" asked Happy in disbelief. "And yet, there she is, right by your side and not flinching for a moment." He rolled his eyes. "You're the one rolled up into a ball in the corner and rocking back and forward."

Tony frowned. "That's not what I'm doing."

"That's exactly what you're doing," said Happy firmly. "The situation with you being Iron Man is what it is. We're all prepared to take that risk, so you should just get over yourself."

Tony scowl deepened. "What is that, tough love?"

"Call it what you will, but you got somewhere you need to be right now."

Tony straightened up. "Where?"

"Pepper wants you to come home," Happy informed him, "to her, she's waiting for you. It's where she needs you and you have to be. You can't go back to that guy you were before you made a commitment to her, Tony. That guy doesn't exist anymore. You just have to keep on going forward and the good news is that you've got who are willing to go on that journey with you."

Tony seemed to be thinking about that for a long moment. He eyed Happy warily. "So, this Dr Phil persona you've got going on, is this going to be a keeper?"

"I don't know, is this out of control, revenge crazed persona going to hang around for much longer?"

Tony pursed his lips. "You're the least respectful of my employees, do you know that, Happy?"

Happy rolled his eyes. "That _cannot_ be true. I just do it to your face, is all."

"Are you telling me I'm not beloved by my employees?"

"I'm telling you to get into the car so I can take you home."

"I should dock your pay for all of this subordination," Tony noted, even as he let Happy open the door for him.

"You've been docking my pay for years, boss," said Happy, watching as the other man climbed into the back seat of the limo. "Technically I pay you for the honour of driving you around these days."

Tony nodded in approval. "As it should be." Happy went to close the door but Tony stalled him. "Happy."

"Yes, boss."

The two men's eyes met and Happy could see in Tony's eyes all the words the other man was never going to work out how to say. Tony opened his mouth and looked unsure.

Happy half-smiled. "I know, boss," he said simply.

Tony nodded slowly and looked relieved. "Good, as long as you do."

**oooOOOOooo**

Pepper stood behind the bar in one of the lounge rooms at Stark Tower and glanced up at the clock on the wall yet again. She bit her bottom lip. What was taking Happy so long to bring Tony back here? Pepper couldn't help but worry about what Tony might be doing. He could be so unpredictable at times, even to her. Thor, Steve and Bruce all walked into the room together, they all smiled at seeing her.

Thor greeted her with an approving nod. "It goes well to see you so recovered, Pepper Potts."

She put a self-conscious hand to her bruised neck, conscious of the complaints from her broken rib at the action. "I'm not quite ready for my close-up yet, Thor, but thank you."

"Did the doc say it was alright for you to be up and about like this, Pepper?" Steve quizzed her.

Pepper nodded and picked up a bottle of water from behind the bar. "Yes, the doctor says my system is clear of the drug used on me and I don't have any lasting effects."

Steve looked relieved. "I'm real happy to hear that."

Pepper tried to open the bottled water, but found her the pain in her rib wasn't letting her.

Bruce moved over behind the bar. "Here, let me get that for you." He took the bottle of water Pepper had been struggling to open and easily screwed the lid off.

Pepper smiled as she accepted the bottled water back. "Thanks." She looked down at the water. "I didn't realise a broken rib could be so painful."

"You get used to them," said Bruce philosophically.

Pepper looked at him curiously. "If the other guy gets hurt, do you wake up with his bruises?" She grimaced. "Sorry, that was an insensitive question. I'm turning into Tony."

Bruce just smiled. "Let's hope they never invent a serum for that," he said teasingly. "One of Tony Stark is just about all this world can handle, and yes, sometimes I wake up with injuries I have no idea how I got."

Pepper made a regretful face. "I'm sorry, Bruce, that must be incredibly hard for you."

"I don't care about what happens to me, just what the other guy has done to people while I was out," said Bruce unhappily.

Pepper put her hand on his arm. "You never meant to hurt anyone, Bruce, you have to remember that."

Bruce's jaw hardened. "Does that even matter if people get hurt anyway?"

"Of course it does," said Pepper firmly, "any failures have been errors of judgement, not of intent."

Bruce smiled as he obviously recognised the quote. "Ulysses S. Grant."

"I think he knew something about the pitfalls of being a leader of men, don't you?" Pepper patted his arm. "You," she looked at the others as well, "all of you, are leaders of men and you're going to get it wrong sometimes, but as long as your good intent stays the course, I know the earth is in good hands."

"You have a lot of faith in us, Pepper," Steve noted. "We're not even a team yet."

"Anything worthwhile takes time," she said calmly. "And I know this Avenger's initiative is worthwhile."

Thor smiled. "We will do all in our power to live up to your faith in us, Pepper Potts."

"Then that's all I can ask, all anyone can ask," she said simply. Pepper put an arm to her aching side, not having bothered with the painkillers the doctor had offered her. She hated how they made it so hard for her to think. "I don't suppose any of you have seen Tony in your travels?"

"He stayed by your side all last night, Pepper," Bruce told her.

"I know," she said, "I'm just worried about him." She looked at them all.

"You're the one who got hurt, Pepper," Steve reminded her. "You shouldn't be giving us pep talks and worrying about Tony."

"Maybe," she said, knowing how hard Tony would have been taking all of this, "but I'm not the only one who was hurt yesterday."

The elevator doors activated to reveal both Tony and Happy inside. Pepper felt a flood of relief at seeing them. She flicked a quick glance at Happy who gave her a comforting nod, silently communicating he had it all in hand.

Ignoring the other people in the room, Tony came to stand in front of her. "Hi," he said huskily, those warm brown eyes of his with the impossibly long eyelashes seeming to devour her face.

"Hi," she replied softly, suddenly finding the room just reduced to the two of them, like it always did when he looked at her like that. Her eyes drifted over him and took in Tony's bruised and cut up knuckles. "What happened?" she asked unhappily.

Tony saw where she was looking and lifted his hand up to examine the damage for himself. "I cut myself shaving."

Pepper bit her bottom lip, worried about him. "Tony, are you okay?"

He reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it's softness with his thumb in the gentlest of caresses. There was a quiet seriousness to him that wrung Pepper's heart out. "I just couldn't breathe there for awhile." Tony rested his forehead against her and closed his eyes. "But I'm alright now."

Pepper braved the pain and raised her arm, cupping the back of Tony's head to press her forehead more firmly against his as they stood as close together as was physically possible. She didn't know how long they'd stayed like that or when the others had left to leave them to their privacy, but it was just something they silently needed from each other in that moment. Neither one wanted to let go of the other ever again.

A/N: Okay, so lots of angsty, emotional stuff in the last couple of chapters and a bit more to come in the next, but then we should be having some fun again, and yes, that means the Avengers are back at their dysfunctional best, so stay tuned. :D

Just as a heads up, I've had a couple of days off work and I'm back into it tomorrow, so that means the volume of chapters will slow down. Unavoidable, sorry. I'd like to think I could get this fic finished by the end of the weekend at the very latest though. And for those who aren't aware yet, and are interested, I've started posting another Pepperony fic called "Statis" which is hanging around somewhere.

Thanks again to everyone who is going on this journey with me – hope you're having as much fun as I am.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

Tony stared up at the darkened ceiling, unable to stop his brain from ticking over. This was a common problem for him, but usually his head was filled with design ideas and problems he was trying to solve in the lab. Tonight there were darker thoughts he was having trouble escaping. The words of Justin Hammer and Happy kept playing over and over in his head, both wrestling for control of his thoughts. It was impossible to shut either one up. Tony glanced over at Pepper as she lay beside him, quietly sleeping and Justin's words came back to haunt him. He could feel Pepper's soft warmth beside him and smell her sweet scent and to have those simply joys taken away from him now, Tony's brain simply couldn't fathom it. He moved restlessly on the bed, trying his best not to disturb Pepper. Tony rolled onto his left side and then his right, hoping the simple movements would distract him from his thoughts.

"Would you just pick a side and stick with it," came the mumbled complaint from the woman lying next to him.

Tony rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I haven't been asleep," said Pepper tiredly, her eyes still closed as she lay on her side. "It's like trying to fall asleep inside a clothes dryer."

Tony grimaced. "Sorry," he said again.

Pepper opened her eyes and looked at him in exasperation. "Why don't you go down to your lab and tinker like you normally do?"

Tony pouted. "I don't tinker. I'm designing a brave new world down there."

"Well, can you go and do that and let this tired, old world sleep?" she countered.

Tony rolled on his side so they were face to face, noses almost touching. "I thought you might like to have me close by tonight after what happened yesterday."

"Tony, I'm fine," said Pepper quietly. "I don't need a nursemaid."

"You could have been killed," he said unevenly. "I could be organising your funeral right now if Cap had been even a minute later than he was."

"You're nursemaid skills are a bit unsettling," said Pepper wryly. "How exactly is this meant to make me feel better?"

Tony scowled. "Sorry."

"And stop saying sorry. You've used it more times in this one conversation than you have the entire time I've known you. It's weird and I don't like it. Why can't you say sorry when you blow off a multi-million dollar benefit I spent six months organising and after you gave me your word you'd be there and instead you end up on the late news driving a vintage Mustang down Hollywood Boulevard, completely naked."

Tony grimaced. "You're still not over that, are you?"

She gave him a dark look. "Take a wild guess. My point is, if you didn't feel the need to apologise for something that was absolutely within your control, I don't know why you're apologising for something that has nothing to do with you."

Tony's lips thinned. "Are you saying the attack on you wasn't about me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you, Tony. I know you've heard those words before, just try and understand what they mean this time."

"Justin Hammer hates me and was looking for revenge," said Tony darkly. He could feel the anger building inside of him at just the thought of what the other man had done. Justin Hammer had always been an annoyance to Tony, a gnat to bat away, but he'd taken things to a whole new level with what he'd tried to pull with Pepper.

"But I was ultimately the one who got him thrown in prison," she countered. "The last thing he said to me was that he was going to make me pay for what I did."

Tony's eyes widened. "What? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

Pepper moved a little on the bed. "It didn't seem important at the time, what with all the exploding robots and general destruction going on around us."

Tony sat up in bed and glared down at her. "If someone is threatening your life, I want to know about it, Pepper. You're my, ah, my-" Tony hesitated, stumbling over the word girlfriend. It seemed a ridiculously juvenile word for what they shared. Pepper was the first woman he'd let in this deeply and he struggled to find a word to describe what she'd come to mean to him. "You know," he finished off lamely. "I need to know these things."

"You know?" Pepper repeated in disbelief. "That's how you describe our relationship, _you know_?" She sat up and grimaced, putting a protective arm around her broken rib as the simple action obviously caused her pain. Pepper glared at him. "Even Siegfried gets a partner status from Roy."

Tony put a solicitous hand out to Pepper, wincing as he saw her pain. "Careful, don't move around so much."

"What am I to you, Tony?" she asked in frustration, ignoring his concern. "Because right now I feel like I'm some sort of problem you have to solve."

"I want to know you're safe, always," he said, feeling his own frustration rising to the fore. "How is that a bad thing?"

"I want to know you're always safe too, Tony," she countered. "This isn't a one way street here."

He looked at her in surprise.

Pepper groaned. "Oh God, but you're the most vexing person on earth sometimes. How can you not know that how you're feeling now is exactly how I feel every time you put on that Iron Man suit?"

Tony was stunned. "It can't be," he argued, "there is no way you could survive feeling like this every day."

Pepper shook her head and sighed. "Don't let the bangs and freckles fool you, Tony, I'm as tough as I need to be to get through this. You've got the protection of your armoured suit, the rest of us just have to make do."

Not for the first time, Tony had a somewhat revelatory moment when it came to Pepper. Was she really living every day with this kind of fear clawing at her insides? It seemed impossible to Tony. "Good God woman, you're an Amazon!"

"I know," said Pepper calmly, "I have to be. Loving you is no easy road to take."

Tony made a pained face. "You make loving me sound like a horrible ordeal."

Pepper tilted her head and regarded him steadily. "Sometimes it is. When you put that suit on I die a little inside, because I know if something crazy and dangerous needs to be done, you're going to be the guy doing it."

Tony's heart sank at hearing that.

She raised a hand and stroked his cheek, her voice full of quiet calm. "And sometimes it's the most amazing thing that makes me feel ten feet tall and like nothing could ever touch me. It's not a smooth ride, Tony, but it's a ride I couldn't imagine not being on. I love you, it's as simple and as complicated as that. I'm ready to take the good with the bad, that's how a relationship works. I didn't rush into this decision to be with you and it's not a decision I regret."

It was like a balm to his soul to hear Pepper say those words to him. "I don't deserve you."

Pepper snorted in amusement. "Like that doesn't go without saying."

"You know, you're no day at the beach either," he countered. "You're stubborn-"

Pepper was unfazed. "You wouldn't want anything to do with me if I wasn't."

"You're unreasonable."

"Says the man who recalled a billion dollars worth of air carriers because you didn't like the shade of green they'd been painted."

"It made me nauseous," Tony protested.

"The fallout from that little creative insanity had everyone a little nauseous," she said dryly.

"And you know far too much about me," he said huskily. "It's entirely unacceptable."

Pepper gave him an unconcerned look and had some advice for him. "Toughen up, Princess."

Tony smiled at her sass and pressed his lips against hers, lingering in the sweetness of the simple act of intimacy. He finally found the strength to end the kiss and took the opportunity of being so close to hold her gaze determinedly. "Pepper, we have to talk about your day to day safety. We can't pretend this didn't happen. Justin Hammer maybe an incompetent idiot, but he's not the only one out there and even idiots can end up having one good day."

Pepper put her hand on his chest, next to the arc reactor keeping him alive. "I know," she said quietly, "and I will organise a security detail for myself." She saw the look on Tony's face. "What?"

"I feel like this situation needs more than a couple of guys in suits," he said unevenly.

"So, what are we talking here, Tony? You planning on putting me in some kind of giant hamster ball to protect me from all evil?"

Tony's mind immediately filled with possibility, his eyes lighting up.

Pepper's eyes went wide and she held up a warning finger to him. "Oh no you don't, don't you dare even think about it, Tony Stark."

"Too late," he said quickly, his brain whirring at a furious pace. "I could whip something completely functional for you, Pepper, trust me, it'd have internet access, a way to exercise, even a bathroom facility."

She looked at him in horror. "Are you insane? I'm not going to the bathroom in a giant, see-through hamster ball!"

"I'd have a cloaking function to it," said Tony, becoming more animated as he considered the possibilities, "for when you needed some privacy. It could even have a transport function. I could rig it with all kinds of offensive and defensive equipment-"

Pepper's mouth was hanging open. "You want to put me in an _exploding_ hamster ball now?"

Tony waved a dismissive hand at her. "That would defeat the purpose of the whole exercise. Obviously the ball isn't going to explode, but I could fit it with explosive drone orbs which could seek out any hostiles."

Pepper glared at him. "Tony, stop talking."

Tony was too excited to stop now. "No, no, hear me out, Potts, it'll be great."

"I am _NOT_ going to let you shove me in a giant hamster ball!"

"It'll be great," he promised her. "You'll be the envy of all the other hamsters."

Pepper stopped talking and just fixed him with the nuclear version of her disapproving look.

Tony's shoulders sagged. "No hamster ball?"

Pepper just continued to stare at him.

Tony sighed heavily. "Okay, no hamster ball."

"It concerns me sometimes how long it takes for you to come to your senses," Pepper noted wryly. "Could we please go to sleep now?"

Tony nodded. "Of course."

The two of them lay down on the bed again, Tony looking up at the ceiling as Pepper gingerly settled in beside him. They lay in silence for a few minutes, Tony tapping on the glowing arc reactor in his chest, a habit he had when he was thinking.

Pepper reached out and put her hand over his, making him stop. "Tony, I promise I'll get my security sorted straight away and I'll be careful until I do."

He turned to look at her, a hopeful expression on his face. "And just to be absolutely clear, the giant hamster ball idea, definitely off the table?"

Pepper pulled the sheet up and covered herself. "If you don't stop talking now, I'm going to smother you in your sleep, drag your body into the bathroom, cut it up into a thousand pieces using your no.4 laser and feed your body down the garbage disposal."

Tony pursed his lips. "That was oddly specific and detailed," he noted.

"You're point being?"

Tony smiled up at the ceiling, settling in next to her. "I love our pillow talk."

"Oh please."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****: **Well, after all that emotional stuff, time to have a little fun, hm?

It's really interesting reading all of your comments and what people are enjoying and want to see more of. Some people want more Pepperony, some people want more Avengers, some people want more action, some more Happy and JH. I'm trying to do a bit of a taste of everything to whet your appetite for this story and where it is going because I've decided there is going to be a sequel. LOL After all, what's a Marvel story without a franchise, right? ;)

I had a ball writing this chapter, and I hope you'll have the same reading it. As always, comments are like not expected, but greatly appreciated and help the chapters keep coming at a steady rate. :D

**Chapter TEN**

Two weeks later things had settled back in some semblance of normalcy. Well, as close as a group like the Avenger's was going to get. Pepper was back to full strength, much to Tony's great relief and she was working to put together her security detail. He'd managed to talk Bruce, Thor and Steve into basing themselves at what they now called the Avenger's Tower and things were settling into a routine of sorts. Pepper's security was still of paramount to concern to him, but Tony had put something into place which made him feel a little more relaxed about her moving around without him. Right now though, Tony had decided on a new project and that new project was staring back at him warily in the purpose built training room.

"This isn't a good idea," Bruce warned him as they faced off, Tony already in his Iron Man suit.

"No, it isn't," Tony agreed readily, his helmet was slid back, faced exposed, as he tried to talk the other man into coming to the party, "because this is a _great_ idea, Bruce."

Thor and Steve watched from the viewing station above. "I'm going to enjoy this," said Steve in satisfaction as he looked down at the two men below.

Thor gave him a sideways look. "That is not very noble-minded of you, Steve Rogers."

"I've had my fill of Frosty the Snowman and Grandpa jokes," said Steve dourly. "I'm ready to see Stark get that smart mouth of his handed to him. Come on, Thor, don't tell me you don't feel the same way. He's always got something smart to say about you too."

"Why should a bear worry about the mosquito buzzing around its ear?" Thor replied.

"Because it feels really good to splatter it with your giant paw after it's been so annoying?" Steve countered.

Thor made a face, conceding the point.

Steve looked back down at the two men below, leaning on the guard rail. "Twenty bucks says Iron Man doesn't move as fast as Tony's mouth and the Hulk crinkles him into a metal ball in five minutes."

Thor considered the bet. "I will accept your wager, Steve Rogers, and place mine on him lasting no longer than six minutes."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "Six?"

Thor indicated the confined space of the training room. "Tis a limited space, Iron Man will temporarily have the upper hand with increased mobility against the beast."

"You're on," said Steve and the two men shook hands.

Tony ignored the peanut gallery above them, instead focusing on the reluctant man in front of him. "Now, I know you've been all about controlling Bruce Banner in the past," said Tony, "but I think you're going about it the wrong way. It's the other guy that has to get some practice in at self-control, not you. Just think if the Hulk could be trained to be a little more, umm, shall we say, _directed_ in a fight, and less indiscriminately smashy, how great that would be?"

Bruce scowled, clearly not convinced.

Steve shook his head. "Oh, the sweet irony of Tony Stark giving lessons on self-control," he noted wryly.

"Mayhap he read of such things in a book," Thor pondered.

"If he picked up that book, it was only because there were naked women on the cover," said Steve dourly.

"Come on, Bruce," Tony cajoled him, "you're already wearing the giant pants."

Bruce was indeed standing there clutching a large pair of stretch pants to his body to prevent them falling down around his ankles.

A boyish glee lit up Tony's face. "I say, time to fill 'em." He gave Bruce a curious look. "Quick question in relation to the pants issue, B. When you change into that rather sizeable other guy, does that mean everything on your body-"

"No," said Bruce shortly.

Tony pulled a pained expression. "Ouch, that's got to hurt if you lose your pants in the heat of battle, what with that whole proportion thing being out of whack. It's probably a real good thing you don't remember your time as the other guy, if that's the case."

Bruce didn't look amused. "I mean no, I'm not talking about the Hulk's genitalia with you."

This only made Tony more intrigued. "Is that because you don't know what happens to it, or is it because you've got a Ken doll situation going on?"

"I want to change my bet," said Steve quickly. "Fifty bucks says Bruce just clobbers him and has done with it."

Thor chuckled. "I would give you thy wager to see that, Steve Rogers."

Bruce was glaring at Tony. "You're making the other guy angry."

"I know, I know, I won't like you when you're angry," Tony sighed. "We've all heard your catch cry."

"Less talk, more pulverising," Steve called out from above them. "This is exciting as watching paint dry."

Tony waved them away. "If you're not here to help-"

"We're not," Steve shot back.

Tony kept talking. "Then keep your opinions to yourself."

Steve had news for him. "You're going to die."

"What did I just say?" asked Tony in exasperation.

"That's not an opinion, that's a fact," Steve said with a smirk.

Bruce pulled a face. "Steve is right. I've got no control over the Hulk. He could destroy this place and kill everyone here."

Thor crossed his large arms across his even larger chest. "I do not believe your beomuth could kill me, Bruce Banner."

Tony grimaced, annoyed at the continual interruptions. "That's great, David Lee Roth, we're all very happy to hear that. Now, can I get back to training?" He didn't wait for an answer, simply fixed Bruce with a determined look. "Bruce, the Hulk is amazing, I just want to make sure said amazement is directed at the bad guys and away from us."

"And you really think you can train the Hulk?" asked Bruce sceptically.

"Absolutely."

"And if you're wrong?"

"That happens so rarely, it's hardly worth worrying about," said Tony blithely.

"Alright," said Bruce reluctantly, "but if this goes badly-"

"It won't," said Tony confidently. He activated his Iron Man helmet so his face was fully enclosed, his voice becoming vaguely metallic sounding. "Come on, Bruce, let that bad boy out to play."

Bruce shook his head. "I think you're going to regret this."

Tony jetted a little way up into the air and hovered in front of Bruce. "I never regret anything, it's a life choice decision on my part."

Steve shook his head. "Famous last words if I ever heard them."

Bruce's lips thinned. "Alright, you asked for it."

The others watched as Bruce's frame tensed, muscles straining and quickly taking on a green hue as they grew at an incredible rate. Bruce's transformation into the Hulk only took a couple of seconds, his body bulging out into knotted muscles and pure instinct.

Tony watched him transform, unable to help being amazed every time he saw it happen. The Hulk towered over him, a heaving mass of green muscle and mindless destruction. Tony smiled up at him. "I'm not going to lie, Bruce, every time you do that, I get a little bit moist."

The Hulk made a guttural sound and swatted at where Iron Man was bobbing in front of him. Tony made it out of the way just in time, but that only seemed to infuriate the Hulk. He roared and charged at Tony. Again, Tony just managed to get out of the way in time. Not so the wall, which took the brunt of the Hulk's instant rage. Concrete and metal shattered and spewed everywhere and the whole room shook as it absorbed the impact from the Hulk's charge.

"Okay, buddy," said Tony, hovering in the air behind him as the Hulk lumbered to his feet, "we all know it's not easy being green, but how we find you a happy place to go to, hm? Some place you feel safe and secure and less homicidal."

"Stop talking, noisy man," the Hulk warned him with a low growl, eyes narrowing as he watched Tony dance around his head. He snarled and picked up a block of fallen concrete and hurled it at Tony, who blasted it into smithereens with his hand blaster.

Tony held up his hands. "Come on," he cajoled the rampaging beast, "you must have some kind of happy place, a sandy beach, a babbling brook, an enormous green woman? Just go to that place and breathe. Out with the red, in with the blue."

The Hulk gave an ear splitting roar, the force of his breath blowing Tony back against the far wall while Steve and Thor were forced to grab onto the observation railing as the platform rattled beneath their feet. Steve widened his stance and called out some advice to Tony. "Just a thought, Tony, but that breathing thing isn't your friend. Don't use it again."

Tony shook his head to clear the ringing in it and was just in time to see a huge, green fist heading directly for him.

"Hulk kill!" screamed the monster as he looked to grind Tony into the concrete.

Tony jetted out of the way to avoid the Hulk's fist but his opponent was too quick for him, using his other hand to grab at Tony's leg. The Hulk started to swing Tony around and around so fast that he became a red and gold blur until he let go and Tony hurtled into a wall.

Steve grinned. "Now, there's the price of admission right there."

"Are you hurt, Tony Stark?" Thor called out. "Do you require our assistance?"

Tony's head was still spinning violently from having essentially just participated in a hammer toss competition with him being the hammer. "No, I got this," he said unevenly.

"Are you watching a different fight then we are?" asked Steve sceptically.

"Move, Tony Stark!" Thor barked at him.

Tony still had trouble focusing but the Thunder God's urgent command had him engaging thrusters and blasting upwards. The Hulk had charged at him while he was lying there and once again Tony had narrowly avoided being crushed by the brute force of his fellow Avenger. The wall, already damaged from Tony's impact gave way and a huge section gave way and fell into the joining room.

Tony grimaced to see the sight. "Oh man, Pepper is going to be pissed." It was the room Pepper had dedicated to showing a sizeable portion of Tony's highly expensive art collection in.

The Hulk stood up in the brightly lit room with its walls littered with priceless artworks and shook his head, dislodging concrete dust and metal shards.

Tony fired a couple of distracting blast at the Hulk's shoulders and chest. "This way, Jumbo, we don't want you in there."

The Hulk batted at the blasts as they bounced off him, the action seeming to only make him angrier. He picked up the entire wall which he'd just broken through and raised it above his head, not caring about the expensive artwork hanging off it. "Hulk smash stinging man!" he raged, preparing to throw the tonnes of metal and concrete at Tony.

Just then Pepper stepped out of the elevator into the scene of utter carnage. She gave a little gasp of surprise as she saw the destruction and then another one when she saw the Hulk, practically standing over her with a huge wall raised above his head.

"Pepper!" said Tony urgently, his whole body tensing. "DON'T MOVE!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN**

The moment seemed frozen in time, as everyone took in the horrifying possible outcomes of this situation. Seeing Pepper looking up at the Hulk like that had Tony's heart practically stop beating. It was like watching that Chinese guy in Tiananmen Square face down the tank.

Pepper straightened up, keeping eye contact with the rampaging monster in front of her. She cleared her throat, her voice surprisingly steady. "Bruce, could you please put down that wall?" she asked with calm dignity. "It's has two Monet's and a Jackson Pollock on it. I love those paintings and it took me forever to acquire them. Remember how I showed you them the other day and you really liked them as well, especially the Pollock?"

The Hulk's heavy breathing was rhythmically snorting in Pepper's face, blowing her fringe about as the young woman attempted to reason with a force of nature. Pepper maintained eye contact with him, even though she must have been terrified. Tony knew how he felt when the Hulk was bearing down on him and he was wearing a suit of armour. Pepper only had that calm, steady voice of hers to protect her from harm. He glanced around and saw both Steve and Thor were tensed, ready to act if the unpredictable monster made one false move towards Pepper.

Pepper gripped her clip board more tightly. "Please, Bruce, put down the paintings."

The Hulk stared at her for a long moment and then he slowly dropped his arms, so the piece of wall was no longer over his head. His nostrils flared as he looked down at the wall and the precious artwork it held. He looked back at Pepper, his breathing still ragged, but slowing down. The Hulk carefully lowered the heavy concrete and twisted metal block to the ground, the heavy piece making a loud noise as it contacted with the ground and sending up a cloud of dust and debris. The rest of the Avengers noticeably relaxed.

"It appears the maiden's light touch has soothed the savage beast," Thor noted as the Hulk seemed noticeably calmer in Pepper's presence.

Steve nodded in admiration. "Pepper does have a way about her."

Pepper didn't flinch. "Thank you, Bruce, I really appreciate it." She turned to face Tony, acting as though the little incident had never happened. "I need you in the office at three, Tony. We have a conference call with our China people, and they want to speak to you directly."

The Hulk didn't seem to know what to do with himself, he just stood there, his noisy breathing filling both rooms. He was like a child who'd just been chastised by a parent and was waiting to be told to go to his room.

Tony didn't know if he'd ever loved Pepper as much as he did in that moment. "You never cease to amaze me," he said in adoring admiration.

Pepper took his compliment in stride. "Well, you could attempt to amaze me by turning up on time for that meeting," she countered. Pepper looked around at the damage done to the show room and gave Tony a look of censure. "And I told you it was a ridiculous idea to have the art gallery share a wall with your training room."

"But, it was triple enforced with titanium and was double loaded with concrete," Tony protested, landing on the other side of the broken wall, still in the training room while he talked to Pepper in the show room. "It was impenetrable."

"Hulk smash," grunted the Hulk.

Pepper nodded and held up a hand to the green giant. "Yes, exactly, thank you, Bruce. I couldn't have said it better myself. I think you should look up the meaning of the word impenetrable, Tony," she made a sweeping gesture with one hand at the generalised carnage around them, "because this isn't it. I'm moving the collection to somewhere safer."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you're not," was the prim reply.

"Unnecessarily harsh, Potts."

"No, necessarily realistic," she countered. "I'm going to be in interviews for the rest of the day, so, if you need anything from me, tell me now."

Tony's interest was piqued. "Interviews? You mean for your protection detail?"

"You're not invited," Pepper said, her tone brooking no discussion on the matter.

"I think I should be there," Tony argued. "This is taking too long."

Pepper gave him that disapproving look which Tony always found to be vaguely arousing. "You're the reason it's taking too long, Tony," she said in exasperation. "You and your stupid requirements."

Tony managed an outraged look. "In what way are my requirements stupid?"

"You made the last short list go two rounds with Iron Man," she reminded him.

"So?"

"Iron Man shot one of them!" she exclaimed. "He's recovering in hospital even as we speak."

"The guy was only mildly singed," said Tony, not sorry at all. "He didn't move fast enough and I don't want a guy who doesn't move fast enough looking after you."

Pepper put a hand on her hip. "So, what are you suggesting? Get someone like Black Widow to be my bodyguard?"

Tony blanched at the mere thought of it. "No, I don't like it when you two get together. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"I'll help you with the interviewing, Pepper," Steve volunteered from above.

Pepper smiled up at him. "Okay, that'd be great, thanks, Steve."

Tony pouted. "What, you're choosing the Capsicle over me? What's that all about?"

"How does he keep coming up with all of these names?" Steve muttered under his breath, clearly annoyed.

"It's about the fact Steve has yet to maim one of the people interviewing for the position," said Pepper firmly.

"Granted, it's a tough screening process, but I still maintain it's a fair one," Tony argued.

"We're going to be drowning in lawsuits if this keeps up."

Tony waved his hand at her. "We've got to give all those lawyers on retainer something to do." He gave her his most charming smile and pointed at it with one armour covered finger. "Are you really going to say no to this face, Potts?" Tony took a step closer to Pepper, intent on having her see reason.

The Hulk gave a low threatening growl, eyes narrowing menacingly as Tony went to take Pepper in his arms.

Tony immediately took a step back and raised placating hands in submission. "Okay, whoa there, big guy, I wasn't going to hurt her." Tony jerked a thumb at the Hulk as he glowered down at him. "Now _that's_ a body guard," Tony noted. "But I'm telling you right now, we're never going to get a suit to accommodate him and his wildly fluxuating weight issues."

The Hulk made a guttural noise in the back of his throat, seeming to not know if he'd just been insulted or not, but putting Tony on notice nonetheless.

"I don't need a super hero detail," said Pepper firmly. "I just need a competent one made up of regular people. I've got this Tony, don't worry."

"Okay," said Tony reluctantly, "but I still want final word on who gets selected."

"You can meet them," Pepper vetoed him, "and that's it."

"Were you always this insubordinate?" he quizzed her.

Pepper looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

Tony shrugged. "Just checking." He loved how Pepper never backed down around him.

Pepper looked up at the viewing gallery and smiled at Steve. "The interviews start in half an hour, Steve. I'll meet you in the conference room then."

"I'll be there," Steve promised her.

Pepper went to leave but then stopped, turned around and gave Tony a thoughtful look. "You know, Tony, the crazed person who keeps showing up in my job interviews notwithstanding, I'm really proud of how you're handling this whole security thing. I'm glad you're not going fanatical with over-compensating for what happened."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "The guy in the hospital might have a different opinion on that," he said to Thor.

Tony held up a warning hand. "Shut it, Red, White and Blows," said Tony, eyes on her, "Pepper is proud of me. This is like Haley's Comet event, it only happens once every seventy-six years. I want to enjoy it."

Pepper gave a wry smile. "You could change all that by giving me more moments to be proud of you over."

"Yeah, I know," he said easily, "but what are you gonna do, right?"

"Incorrigible," she tutted.

Tony's lips twitched at their little game he never tired of. "You know it makes me so hot when you call me big names."

"I think the Hulk hit you one too many times," she sassed him.

The Hulk grunted and moved menacingly towards Tony, seeming to not need much encouragement.

Tony quickly engaged thrusters and shot up in the air to a somewhat safer distance. "Okay, easy, big guy, that wasn't a request." He looked at Pepper. "Tell him, Pepper."

"Bruce, leave Tony alone," Pepper instructed him and gave Tony a pointed look, "for now."

The Hulk's fearsome brow furrowed as he dutifully let Tony be, but still glared at Tony as he bobbed in the air just out of his reach. "Talky metal man make Hulk want to smash," he grunted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Welcome to my world, Bruce."

Tony pointed a finger at them. "Hey you two, no ganging up on me, got it?"

Pepper gave Tony one last reminder. "Three o'clock, don't be late."

"When have I ever been late for one of our dates?" said Tony impishly.

Pepper didn't dignify that with an answer, simply turned on her heel and cast a quick look at the Hulk as she did. "Hulk, smash," she instructed him.

The Hulk's green countenance lit up at being given the go ahead and he lunged for Tony who was forced to do some tricky manoeuvring to get out of his way.

"You're my reason for living!" he yelled after Pepper as she disappeared through the giant hole in the wall of the art gallery and Tony narrowly avoided taking a full body blow from his overly aggressive opponent.

"Start the clock again," said Steve quickly to Thor. "I'm still in this."

Tony ended up lasting a full six minutes and twelve seconds with the Hulk, much to Thor and Steve's disappointment. There seemed to be little progress made with the Hulk learning any self-control however, and they'd left him alone in what was left of the training room to calm down and revert back to Bruce.

Tony slid his helmet back and looked down at his armour which was pretty much worse for wear. That was going to take some time up in the lab fixing that he decided. He looked at the other men. "I think that went pretty well, all things considered."

"He destroyed your room, you nearly died and took Pepper down with you," Steve pointed out. "I don't think you've considered all the things."

"Agreed, the Pepper thing wasn't planned and I'll make sure she knows we're training next time and have her leave the building," said Tony, still feeling a bit anxious over that moment, even though he refused to show it. "But, every journey starts with a single step as the saying goes."

"It's a short journey if that single step puts you in front of a green, speeding semi-trailer," Steve noted.

"The Hulk has the potential to be a huge asset for the Avengers," Tony maintained stubbornly.

"That'd be handy, because we've already got a huge ass on our side," Steve shot back and smiled sweetly at Tony.

Thor chuckled at Cap's jab.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Hey, look at that, Captain Killjoy made a funny. What happened, Cap, did you finally find a way to unwedge that giant stick up your ass?" Tony pulled a face. "You didn't use any of my stuff in the lab to do it, did you? Because that's just unsanitary." Before Steve could form a suitable retort, Tony clapped his hands together. "Jarvis, wake up," he called out.

"Yes, sir?" came the smooth reply.

"I'm going to be debugging your persona system today," Tony informed him.

"Very good, sir," came the unruffled reply. "I shall brace myself accordingly."

"Whatever you gotta do," Tony replied.

A/N: Okay, so Pepper got herself out of that one. ;) I don't want her to always be the one being rescued. She has to be able to hold her own with all these men, after all. LOL Hopefully the next chapter will give you a bit of a giggled as well. The boys are going to be all together again and you just know that will mean interesting times... and something will get broken. :D

Thanks for reading, guys, and I'm loving reading all of your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N****: **More bonding time for our boys now. I always love writing these kinds of chapters because they're just too much fun. :D At the time of posting this Avengers is finally being released in the US, so for all those US readers who plan to check it out in the next little while, have fun... which I'm pretty sure you will.

Thanks again for reading and comments/feedback is always appreciated.

**Chapter TWELVE**

Steve took a sip of his glass of milk and wandered idly down one of the many corridors of the Avenger's Tower. He'd finished training for the morning and was at a bit of a loss as to what to do next. Things had been quiet on the Avenger's front for a couple of days now and he was getting restless. The sound of muffled noises had him heading towards the media room. He walked into the room and found Thor standing in front of the giant flat screen TV which took up half the wall. The blonde man had a frown on his face as he seemed to be looking for something on the TV unit.

Steve came to stand beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Pepper suggested I should spend some time watching the images from this wondrous box," said Thor. "The maiden did think such a thing would help me to understand this strange new world."

Steve nodded. "That's a good idea." He looked him up and down. "You know, people generally sit when they're watching TV."

"I wish to change the image."

"Why don't you use the remote?"

"I do not believe that to be an option, Steve Rogers."

"Why, did you lose it?" Thor gave him a sideways look and Steve's lips quirked. "You broke it, didn't you?"

"It is not my fault that everything in this realm is made for those with dainty hands," he grumbled. "I am an Asgardian, our craftsmen know how to make things properly."

Steve chuckled. "Make sure when you tell Stark about this, that you use the bit about dainty hands, won't you?" He looked back at the screen. "What were you watching before the remote broke?"

"A talking deer who promised me the sweetest of meads which would make me irresistible to all maidens," said Thor thoughtfully.

"You mean like a beer commercial?"

"What is this word, this commercial?"

"It's something people put on TV during regular shows so you will buy their stuff," Steve explained.

"Hm," Thor pondered, "a talking deer would be an object of great interest."

"Actually, Thor, I don't think there is any such thing as a talking deer."

Thor scratched his beard and looked pensive. "Are you sure, Steve Rogers?"

Steve thought about all the impossible things he'd seen in this century he'd been woken up in and grimaced. "No, not really." Sometimes Steve could really identify with Thor, they were both trying to work this world out with varying degrees of success.

They turned their attention back to the big screen in time to see a young, well-muscled man holding a pizza box ringing a doorbell. "I wouldn't mind some pizza right now," Steve mused idly, thinking back to the all the pies he and Bucky had shared before the war. They were good times, good, uncomplicated times.

Back on the TV screen, the door was opened by two incredibly well-endowed blonde women in the skimpiest of outfits which barely covered said assets. Steve blinked. Women sure did dress differently in this century. If a girl had been seen in public like that, she'd have started a riot and been arrested. The two girls with dark tans were whispering in each other's ears and giggling at the pizza boy who had the beginnings of a smirk. They dragged him into the house and promptly started to strip his clothes off.

Thor looked confused. "This pizza of yours is very strange, Steve Rogers. Why do these Valkyrie accost the young warrior? There was no provocation on his behalf. He seemed only to be bearing gifts."

The man in question was suddenly naked and the next shot on screen left no doubt in mind Steve's mind that the guy was enjoying this turn of events. His eyes went wide as he realised what this was as the two women tearing their tops off. Breasts Steve had never seen the like of before, bounced out, ignoring all effects gravity attempted to have on them. Both he and Thor quickly turned around, putting their backs to the confronting images. Steve had heard of these kinds of things before, where a certain type of film could be bought off the black market for stag nights, but he'd never seen any for himself. Behind them the sound of moaning and sucking could be heard. Steve and Thor exchanged mortified looks.

As luck would have it, Tony chose that exact moment to walk into the room. Tony paused briefly, taking in how he and Thor were standing with their backs to the TV. Tony then looked at the screen where the embarrassing noises were getting louder. He didn't miss a beat. "Word to the wise, fellas," Tony commented as he continued walking, "if you're trying to watch porn, you're doing it wrong." He stopped by his desk and picked up a clear, glass tablet, starting to tap away at the screen.

The groans of ecstasy behind them were growing ever louder.

Thor scowled at him, clearly unsettled. "You enjoy partaking in viewing such debauchery, Tony Stark?"

Tony looked up briefly from his tablet. "I watch TV to escape real life, not to re-live it." He waggled a finger between the two of them. "And you'll notice I'm not even questioning why the two of you are in here attempting to watch porn together."

Steve fought hard not to blush, not wanting to give the other man any more ammunition. "We can't turn it off," he said tersely.

"Clap once to turn it off, twice to turn it on" Tony instructed him. His lips twitched. "That is if you're hands aren't too busy, of course."

Steve immediately clapped once and to his great relief the noises behind him stopped. He glared at Tony. "I wouldn't be caught dead watching that kind of thing."

"The trick is not to get caught at all," said Tony in amusement. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

Bruce walked in to the room and didn't look too happy.

"I just caught Boy Band and Boy Scout watching porn together," Tony announced with great glee to the other man before Bruce could say a word.

Steve gave him a frustrated look. "No, we weren't, and you just said you wouldn't tell anyone."

Tony pulled a mock regretful face. "Sorry, Cap, it just came up in conversation naturally."

Thor sighed heavily. "I miss Asgard."

"I miss being frozen in the ice," said Steve dourly.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know what you're all talking about and I don't care." He fixed Tony with an accusatory look. "Did the other guy almost kill Pepper yesterday?" he asked, clearly agitated.

Tony grimaced. "There were a few tense seconds, but it turned out okay."

Bruce's eyes went wide, looking like he was going to be sick. "I told you it was a bad idea!" he yelled at Tony. "We're never going to do that again!"

Tony held up a calming hand. "Okay, calm down, B, you're starting to go a little green around the edges."

A muscle in Bruce's jaw ticked. "How can you not care that I almost killed Pepper?" he bit out.

"Hey!" said Tony, getting angry now as well. "Don't you ever say that to me again, Banner. There are no words to describe how much I care about Pepper's welfare, what I'd do to make sure she was safe!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," said Bruce tightly.

"You can't think I'd honestly put Pepper in harm's way intentionally?" asked Tony in disbelief.

Bruce's reply was sharp. "I think you don't think."

"Tis enough quarrelling," Thor ordered them. "We are comrades in arms, we must begin to act as such." He stepped forward and looked like he had more to say on the subject but in the process stood on the broken remote. In one last act of service, the device turned the TV on again and the room was treated to a very large viewing of some rather graphic images and cries of delirium.

Bruce started in surprise, taking in the images. "Whoa, you guys really were watching porn," he said in disbelief, distracted from his ire.

"No, we weren't," said Steve in horror and clapped his hands together quickly, but he did it too fast and he turned it off and on and again. The images were even more graphic now which Steve hadn't believed possible.

"Just clap once," Tony instructed him. "I swear, I could train a dung beetle faster." He went to clap his hands but Steve was already doing it so the TV was turned on and off again.

"Thou are doing it wrong," said Thor and joined in the clapping just as Tony and Steve both tried to turn the TV off. At one point all four men were clapping and the TV was flicking on and off at a frightening rate.

"Everyone stop clapping!" Tony yelled at them in exasperation.

Everyone did as he asked and Tony gave one final clap and the TV was finally off.

Bruce looked around the room at the others now that that it was over. "Well," he said straight-faced, "let's hope the super villains of the world don't hear about this little debacle."

"I say we never speak of this again," said Tony.

"I am in agreement."

"Absolutely."

"This never happened."

Tony's face brightened. "Hey, look at that. That's the first time we've all agreed on something."

Steve pulled a face. "Pity we can't tell anyone."

Tony gave a philosophical shrug. "You take the good with the bad." He walked over to the wall and pulled out a panel to which a string of complicated wiring was attached. Tony disconnected a back board and walked over to his desk with it.

"Are you still working on Jarvis?" asked Bruce in exasperation as he watched Tony start to pull at some wires. "How long does it take?"

"I have to keep stopping to help Dumb and Dumber here work out technology or clean up after them," said Tony, nodding at Steve and Thor. "And don't think I didn't notice the state of my remote."

"It was ill-made," said Thor unapologetically.

"You break one more thing of mine today and you're going in a time out," Tony warned him as he spread out the circuitry on his work bench.

"I feel like I should apologise to Pepper," said Bruce unhappily.

"Don't worry, Bruce," Steve reassured him. "Pepper had the Hulk eating out of the palm of her hand."

"Really?" asked Bruce in surprise.

"Tis true, Bruce Banner," Thor confirmed. "The maiden commanded the beast and he followed."

Bruce looked taken aback. "That's only ever happened with Betty."

Tony gave him a sharp look. "The big guy can tell Pepper and Betty apart, right? I don't want there to be any cases of mistaken identity because I'm telling you now, I'm not going to be happy if Kermit puts the moves on my girl."

Bruce gave him an exasperated look. "Don't be ridiculous, Tony, but this makes my point that it's too dangerous to train the Hulk."

"No," Tony argued, "it makes _my_ point that the Hulk can listen to reason and be directed."

Bruce frowned and looked uncertain.

"Just admit I'm right and then we can all move on," Tony encouraged him. "You know you want to."

"For once Tony Stark makes a sound argument," said Thor. "I saw with my own eyes that your beast can be calmed, Bruce Banner. Thou should not give up on him."

Bruce grimaced. "I'll think about it."

Tony grinned, clearly taking that as a victory. "Great, then that's settled."

"I'm not doing it unless Pepper gives the go ahead and she isn't in the building," Bruce warned him.

Tony nodded blithely. "Goes without saying."

"Where is Pepper?" Steve asked.

Tony checked his watch. "She should be strapping into the private yet on the way to Washington right about now. There is some kind of stockholders thing. She won't be back until tomorrow." He looked at Bruce. "Plenty of time to get another go round in."

"I'm still thinking about it," Bruce warned him. "Don't push me."

Tony threw him a coquettish look. "I love it when you play hard to get."

**oooOOOOooo**

Happy's lungs were fit to burst as he pounded up the internal stairwell of the Avenger's Tower. They led to the service elevator of the building and he knew that it was a quicker route to the media room where Jarvis had told him Tony was. Why didn't the man keep his damn phone on him all the time? Then he wouldn't be risking a heart attack to try and get to him. Happy was finally at the service elevator, he jumped in and pressed the button of where he needed to go and then doubled over, hands on knees as he wheezed for his next breath. He looked up at the rapidly increasing numbers on the elevator display and blinked the sweat out of his eyes. Happy willed the numbers to go faster, knowing that lives were at stake if he didn't get there in time…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter THIRTEEN**

Tony looked up from where he had Jarvis' delicate internal workings laid out on the work bench before him as Thor walked over to take a look. Tony jabbed a warning screw driver at him. "Oh no you don't, back up, Hammer Time. Jarvis is the nerve centre of this entire building. I don't want you anywhere near him. I want a ten foot perimeter from you at all times and the generalised destruction you seem to cause everywhere you go."

Thor scowled. "I will not harm your magical building's nerves, Tony Stark."

"Just like you didn't harm my shiatsu chair and my Corvette." Tony closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart and looked to be in pain. "Oh God, my beautiful Corvette, such an ignominious end for such a beautiful creature," he said sadly. Tony opened his eyes and looked over at Bruce. "You know, I thought your other guy would be the one to look out for when it comes to destroying things, but The King of the Clap over there has him beat."

Bruce arched a wry eyebrow at that. "I think I'd be justified in arguing the point on that one. The other guy does love to smash things."

"Hey, hey," Tony chastised him, "don't be dissin' my guy's smashing tendencies. It's my most favourite thing about him." He paused. "As long as he doesn't do it with my stuff."

"The Hulk doesn't tend to discriminate with that kind of thing."

"The King of the Clap?" repeated Thor slowly. "I do not know what these words mean."

Bruce patiently explained. "He's doing a play on words, Thor, taking the concept of a thunder clap and twisting it into a STD reference."

Thor arched an eyebrow, still looking confused. "STD?"

"Sexually transmitted disease," Bruce translated. "You have them where you come from, right?"

"What is it with you two and your conversations always ending up around the ass area?" Tony quizzed them.

"They're conversations started by you, Tony," Bruce reminded him in exasperation.

Tony held up his hands. "Hey, don't drag me into your ass issues."

Thor glared at him. "You will watch your tongue around me, mortal. I am your superior in every way, do not forget that."

"Says the guy in knee high boots and a cape," Tony shot back.

"Let it go, Thor."

"Hit him."

Steve and Bruce had two simultaneous different sets of advice for Thor.

"I guess that agreeing thing was going to be a onetime thing," Tony pondered.

"So it would seem," said Bruce dryly.

Thor had walked around the other side of Tony's work bench, too close to Jarvis for his liking. "Hey, Tim the Tool Man," he said sternly and made a hand motion indicating around the bench, "respect the perimeter."

Thor looked unimpressed, but moved further away anyway.

"Okay," said Tony, "let's see how we're going." He cleared his throat, ready to check Jarvis' system responses. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, sugar tits?" came the composed response.

Bruce spurted out his mouthful of water all over the surprised Thor while Steve burst into laughter. "What was that?" Steve asked of Tony.

Tony scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Looks like my tweaking may need some tweaking."

"You think?" said Bruce.

Tony tried again. "Jarvis, uplink all the data for the cooling system of this building to my tablet."

"Make me, big boy."

Tony's made a pained expression. "Okay, well, that's not right." He started to pull at some wires when Happy stumbled off the service elevator and looked like he was about to collapse. Tony glanced at him as he picked up a screwdriver and fiddled with the board. "Why do you look like you're about to explode?"

"Had to run," Happy gasped, barely able to talk as he leaned against the wall and fought to catch his breath. "Emergency."

"What's the matter, Lassie?" Tony teased his panting friend. "Did Timmy fall down the well again?" He shook his head. "That Timmy, if there is a well, he'll find it."

"Pepper," Happy rasped around his wheezing, "on way up."

Tony stopped fiddling with Jarvis' circuitry. "She missed her flight?"

The breathless Happy could only nod.

Tony looked surprised. "How can you miss a flight on a private jet?" He frowned, becoming instantly concerned. "Happy, is she alright, what happened?"

"Bad, very bad," he gasped and then started to cough.

Tony stood up and headed over to him, starting to really worry now. "Happy, tell me what's wrong, where's Pepper?" He felt almost paralysed with fear over what could have happened now, especially to have Happy in this state.

"Pepper's here," said an angry voice behind him.

Tony whirled around to see a flushed Pepper standing in the doorway and glaring at him. The relief that flooded Tony's body at seeing her made him almost giddy. "Pepper," he said in delight, "you're alright."

"No," she snapped, "I'm not alright!"

"Maybe we should leave," said Steve a little uncertainly. "This seems private."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others, but no one moved.

Tony looked at Happy for some help in deciphering what was going on with this situation.

"Whatever you do," Happy pleaded with him, "don't go with your first instinct."

Thor frowned and leant in towards Steve, speaking in a low voice. "Captain, is there a child called Timmy in danger? If so, why do we dally here? We should be away."

"I don't think there is a Timmy," said Steve slowly. "I think it was a joke."

Thor looked perplexed. "I do not understand the humour of a child's life being in danger."

"I think you had to be there," Steve surmised.

Pepper stormed up to Tony and stopped directly in front of him. She hiked up her skirt to the top of one creamy thigh and jabbed a finger at the beginning of her exposed bottom. "What is this, Tony?" she bit out.

Tony blinked, momentarily distracted by the display of perfect flesh on display. "One of the many reasons I find you utterly irresistible?" he offered up hopefully, having a fairly good idea what this was about and already working all the angles to get himself out of this. He looked past Pepper to see Happy shaking his head at him frantically and Tony grimaced internally. This was going to be bad.

Pepper's face was flushed bright red and she looked fit to burst as she dropped her skirt down. "I was going through security at the airport and guess what happened, Tony?"

Tony stalled. "Why were you going through security? You were on a private jet, you don't need to go through security."

Pepper glared at him and ground out her answer from behind clenched teeth. "Because, I was doing some PR stunt for Stark Industries with the installation of the new security scanners in all American airports. Stark Industries has done an update to improve their sensitivity."

"I know," said Tony, "I approved the project."

"Well," Pepper bit out, "today was the day they went in they wanted a photo op with me going through the detectors and guess what happened?"

Tony's heart sank. Now he really knew what this was about.

Pepper didn't give him a chance to answer. "The thing went off and after I took off my shoes, my watch, my earrings and every other bit of metal imaginable they did a scan on me and found something right here." Pepper jabbed a finger at the area of thigh she'd just shown him. "I had to tell them I had some metal in me from an old car accident before they'd let me pass!"

"Nice save, Potts," said Tony brightly.

Thor frowned. "I do not understand, what does this mean?"

"I'll tell you what this means, Thor," Pepper practically shouted. "It means that, without my permission, Tony has somehow managed to tag me." Her glare was nuclear. "Isn't that right, Tony?"

"I wouldn't call it tagging," Tony protested. "It's a state of the art tracking device which continuously sends out information about your location and your condition."

"My condition?" Pepper repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, like your heart rate, blood pressure, stuff like that," said Tony. He made a rueful face. "I feel like both are going to be reading a little high right now."

"Why would you do that, Tony?" she gasped.

Tony stood up and held out placating hands to her. "Because after what happened it only made sense to have a way of knowing where you were at all times, in case something like that happens again. I designed it myself, with the added features so that if something did happen, I'd know if you were hurt or not." To Tony this made perfect sense and he couldn't quite work out why Pepper was still looking at him like she wanted to tear him into pieces. This was to keep her safe. He tried to explain. "There is similar technology in my suits," he reasoned with her. "And if I do that for my suits, of course I'm going to want to do it with you."

Out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Happy groan and put his hand to his face.

"What?" he said defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

"Is that what I am to you, Tony," Pepper threw his words back at him, "another piece of your property that you want to keep tabs on?"

"Ah, no, that wasn't-"

Pepper was advancing on him, angrier than he'd ever seen her before. "I'm surprised you didn't just slap a 'property of Tony Stark' sticker on my forehead and be done with it!" she raged at him.

"I'm not seeing what the problem is here," Tony argued. "I did this for you, Pepper."

"Oh," bit out Pepper, "you did this for me, did you? If you were worried about my security we should have talked about it or I take self-defence lessons or something, anything but this! You don't tag me like some salmon going upstream to spawn. This is the worst thing you've ever done!" she yelled at him.

Tony held up a hand. "Whoa there, Potts, that's a long and prestigious list you just shot to the top of. Are you sure you want to make that call so early?"

"I can't believe you'd be this high-handed and disrespectful of my feelings," she threw at him. "Wait a minute, what am I saying, of course I can believe it! Tony Stark only ever thinks of himself first."

"That's true," said Tony urgently, "but not when it comes to you, Pepper. I swear, I did this for you so you'd be safe."

"You did this for you, so you'd feel better about things!"

Tony was at a loss. "Can't both things be true? It's kind of a win/win situation."

"We talked about my security and agreed on how it was going to be taken care of and then I find out you just went ahead and did whatever you wanted!" she said accusingly. "You didn't ask my permission, you just stuck some kind of foreign tech into my body and didn't even tell me about it!"

"Hey, I came up with the hamster ball option but you vetoed it." Tony gave her a pointed look. "So, if you think about it, this is really all your fault."

Bruce shook his head. "Amazing, it's like the guy has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever."

Pepper sucked in an outraged breath and seemed to struggle to be finding her next words. Her eyes burning with fury, Pepper whirled around and stalked out of the room.

"Pepper!" Tony called out after her.

"Don't you dare follow me!" she yelled back from the corridor.

Tony made a pained expression. "That didn't go as well as I hoped."

He turned around to see the other four men staring at him with various degrees of disapproval...

**A/N****:** Uh oh, our boy has gotten himself in trouble this time. LOL I love the way Tony's mind works, how straight line he can be... at least, by his way of looking at things. Of course, now he has to talk his way out of this little situation. I wonder how he'll do? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter FOURTEEN**

"I was doing this to keep Pepper safe," said Tony in defence of the other's accusatory looks, "I'm not the bad guy here!"

Happy shook his head. "Ah boss, what have you done?"

"Nothing but show Pepper how important she is to me," he protested. "I don't know what the big deal is. Everyone here wants to know Pepper is safe, or am I wrong on that front?"

"Of course you're not wrong," said Steve in annoyance, "but you show a woman how you feel by giving her flowers, or candy-"

"Or having the royal poet compose an ode to her beauty," Thor chimed in.

"Or just having an honest conversation with them," Bruce added on.

"You don't show a woman you care by putting something in their ass without asking, Tony," said Happy firmly. "In fact, you don't put anything in anyone's ass without asking, that's just a good general rule of thumb to live by."

"But if I'd have asked her Pepper would have said no," said Tony in frustration.

"And as a grown woman, that's her right," Bruce informed him.

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "So, what, even if she's wrong and could get herself killed because of her stubbornness, I should just be okay with it?"

They all answered as one. "Yes."

Tony glared at them. "It's real easy for you to all have an opinion, isn't it? None of you have a girlfriend. You don't know how this feels."

Bruce gave him an angry look. "Even you can't be so self-involved to actually think that is true, Stark." He motioned at the other men. "We've all had to make sacrifices for love. You didn't invent the concept."

"I haven't done anything wrong," Tony insisted stubbornly.

"Except for put your needs above Peppers," said Bruce.

Happy agreed. "You're letting your insecurities take over, boss."

Tony didn't appreciate the way they were all ganging up on him. "This is none of your damn business, any of you, so shut the hell up!"

Steve glared at him. "We're trying to help you, you idiot," he bit out. "Damn, for a smart guy, you can sure be a moron."

"Oh great," Tony snapped, "I'm getting lectures from the world's oldest virgin, this should be great."

Steve's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You don't know anything about anything, Stark, but I'm going to help you out. I had a girl and I thought about her all the time. I wanted to be with her but always found a reason to talk myself out of it because of all the what ifs. When I finally decided to man up and go after what I wanted, what I needed, I was too late." A muscle ticked in Steve's jaw. "Peggy's dead, I'll never have a second chance with her, it's too late." He seemed to be wrestling with his emotions after that statement but continued on nonetheless, his voice low and accusing. "But Pepper is just there, within your reach and you're letting your stupid pride ruin the best thing that will ever happen to a conceited, loud-mouthed, phoney like you. I don't know what she sees in you, but she sees enough to want to take a chance on you, and all you're doing is screwing it up!"

"Steve Rogers speaks the truth," said Thor forcefully. "Thy maiden loves you-"

"God only knows why," interjected Steve in annoyance.

"-and you have betrayed her trust," Thor continued on. "You must do all in your power to make peace with her."

Tony threw up his hands. "How did I break her trust, by going out of my way to protect her? Come on!"

"If you really believed that you wouldn't have done this behind Pepper's back," Happy chided him. "Tony, you've got to fix this. You seriously can't afford to lose Pepper."

"I'm not going to lose Pepper," said Tony in agitation. He didn't like the way the others were staring at him. "Right?"

"You two need to talk and you need to talk now because if you let her leave this building mad, I don't know what is going to happen," said Happy firmly.

"Pepper's not going to leave me," said Tony, hearing the uncertainty in his own voice and trying to ignore it. "She loves me."

Happy gave him a pointed look. "I loved Philly Steaks, but after my last cholesterol test, I've had my last one."

"And I'm a Philly Steak?" asked Tony in annoyance.

"If it was battered, deep fried and served with a lard sauce," said Happy straight-faced. "Yes."

Tony folded his arms in front of him and glared at him. "So, I'm a heart attack waiting to happen for Pepper, is that it?"

"Best case scenario," said Happy without hesitation.

Before Tony could formulate a retort to that, Nick Fury's voice came over their individual communicators. "Avengers, we have a crisis, suit up."

"We're on our way," said Tony without thinking.

"No," said Bruce determinedly, "Thor, Steve and I are on our way, Tony is sitting this one out. He's got some domestic issues to take care of."

"But-" Tony went to protest, but the others were already heading for the door.

"Do you guys need a ride somewhere?" Happy volunteered.

Thor put a large hand on Happy's shoulder. "Thank you for your offer of assistance, Lassie, but the Captain and I will take it from here."

Happy looked surprised and opened his mouth and then closed it again. Bruce turned away abruptly to hide a smile. He looked over at Tony. "Fix this," Bruce ordered him and then they were gone, only leaving Happy and Tony in the room.

Tony looked at his friend in resignation. "I've done a bad thing, haven't I?"

"Yes," said Happy without hesitation.

"But I needed to do something, I needed to know Pepper was safe," said Tony earnestly. "She's my whole world, I can't lose her."

"Why are you telling me?" Happy quizzed him. "You need to be telling Pepper."

Tony looked at him wide-eyed, realising he was right. Without another word Tony turned around and ran from the room in search of Pepper and a way to make things right between them again.

**oooOOOOooo**

"You've got an hour," the prison guard informed the visitor curtly.

The man nodded and walked over to where his client was seated at the table. "Good morning, Mr. Hammer, I'm Duncan Warlock, you're lawyer."

"Hey there, lawyer man," said Justin jovially, "good to finally meet you face to face."

The older man gave a polite smile as they shook hands. He laid down the file he was holding. "I have all the information about your appeal right here."

His client looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "And how's it looking, Mr. Warlock? Cool name by the way."

"Ah, thank you," he said, not used to such an excitable charge.

"You could absolutely strikeout into super villain arena with a name like that," Justin noted. "The Warlock, the Black Warlock, Doctor Warlock."

Duncan Warlock was confused. "Excuse me?"

Justin waved a hand at him. "Sorry, just thinking aloud, don't mind me. Tell me about the appeal."

He looked down at the paperwork and then back at his client. "It's not going to be easy. The case they have against you is pretty cut and dried."

"And circumstantial," Justin replied. "That last jury were out for blood and wouldn't listen to reason."

"The judge didn't seem to think so."

Justin shrugged. "So, get me one that will. Money is no object, you got my memo about that, right?"

"I understand your desire for freedom," said Duncan hesitantly, "but you've made some powerful enemies on the outside. Are you really sure you want to give them easy access to you by being set free?"

Justin leant his forearms on the table leaned towards him. "Well, here's the thing, Mr. Warlock, it's not about me." A small smile played around his lips. "I've got a girl on the outside that I need to be reunited with, you know how it is. Some things are just meant to be."

Duncan nodded slowly. "I suppose. I can get started on your appeal today."

Justin slapped the bench. "Excellent news! You can start with Ivan Vanko. The guy is crazy and I need you to make sure the whole world knows how unstable he is."

Duncan arched an eyebrow. "And how am I going to do that exactly?"

Justin grinned. "You just leave the details to me. I've got everything in hand."

He frowned. "I can't be a part of anything illegal."

Justin winked at him. "That's why I've got a big payroll, W. It's all good."

Duncan kept a professional neutrality to his expression but inside he couldn't help but wonder if he'd just made a huge mistake in accepting this case...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N****: **You know, I like this fight Pepper and Tony are having, both have valid points to make. So both are kind of in the wrong and in the right at the same time. Relationships can be like that and a lot of it is about perspective and getting a relationship to work is all about marrying up those two perspectives in a way that both people can live with it. That's the fun in writing these kinds of scenes.

But the big question is can they do that this time, or has Tony finally pushed his luck too far? Guess you'll have to read to find out. ;)

Thank you to all those who are leaving such fun reviews. It really is the highlight of my day to read them all and know you're enjoying this little story of mine as well. So thanks so much for that. :D

And now, on with the show...

**Chapter FIFTEEN**

Pepper indiscriminately threw pieces of clothing from her wardrobe into an open suitcase, too angry and upset to concentrate on what they were. She just needed to get away from here, away from Tony so she could begin to sort all this out in her head. Pepper closed the suitcase, not caring that items of clothing were hanging out around the edges. She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and went to leave the bedroom she shared with Tony when suddenly Tony himself was standing in the door way.

He looked at her, then down at the suitcase in her hand and then back at her. "Whatcha doing?" he asked evenly.

"I'm going home," said Pepper unevenly.

"You are home."

"Home to my apartment in LA."

"But, that's in LA," Tony protested.

"I realise that," said Pepper coldly.

Tony shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded her steadily. "I don't want you to go."

Pepper's lips thinned. "I can't talk to you right now."

"I realise you're mad at me-"

"And do you even have the first idea why?" she bit out.

Tony grimaced and gave a little shrug. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Why?" she demanded to know, not convinced Tony had the first idea. "Why shouldn't you have done what you did, Tony?"

"Because, ah, because it, um-"

Pepper's jaw hardened. "That's what I thought." She pushed passed him and headed for the elevator.

Tony was immediately chasing after her. "Pepper, wait."

Pepper jabbed at the button to close the door. "No," she said angrily.

The door slid shut just as Tony managed to jam his foot in the way to stop it closing completely.

"Tony, get your foot out of the way," said Pepper in annoyance.

"No, we need to talk," said Tony as he leapt into the elevator with her.

"Get out!" she commanded him.

"Too late," said Tony and quickly pressed the button.

"I don't want to be around you right now," said Pepper, pressing the open doors button, intent on leaving if he wouldn't.

"I know, but we need to talk about what happened," said Tony, as he pressed the button to close the doors again.

"Oh, now you want to talk," said Pepper in frustration, continuing to press the open button, "before you were just sticking things in my ass without even asking me." She closed her eyes and groaned. "How can that be even worse than it sounds?"

"You need to understand why I did it," said Tony urgently just as the elevator made a strange grinding noise and a red light came on over the floor panel. He pressed a couple of buttons and nothing worked on the pad at all now.

Pepper frowned. "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"I don't know," said Tony. He looked up. "Jarvis, check on elevator 3B."

"Bite me, numb nuts."

Pepper eyes went wide. "What's wrong with Jarvis?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I was trying to fix something in his persona unit and things aren't going to plan."

Pepper put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Pretty much the story of your life right now, isn't it, Tony? You meddle in things that aren't broken in the first place and make things a hundred times worse. Tell me we're not stuck in this elevator."

Tony made a face and pressed a few more buttons, but nothing was happening. He gave her a regretful look. "We're stuck in the elevator."

Pepper groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I don't believe this!"

"No, no," said Tony quickly, "this is good, I can have a chance to explain."

Pepper dropped her hands away from her face and glared at him. "And you think you can do that and all this will be alright?" she asked in disbelief.

Tony lifted a shoulder. "I'd like to give it a shot."

"There is nothing you can say to make this alright, Tony," said Pepper tightly. "We had that whole conversation about give and take and my feelings on the security issue," she said, feeling the sting of frustrated tears, "and you didn't take away anything from it, did you? I talk, but you don't hear me."

"Of course I hear you," said Tony in frustration. "You didn't want a hamster ball, so no hamster ball."

Pepper put her hands on her hips. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Then help me get it," Tony pleaded with her. "What I did I only did it to make sure you're safe. I'm finding it hard to apologise for that."

Pepper bit her bottom lip, knowing Tony didn't have the first clue about how he was and how it impacted on others. She'd always known that about him and accepted it, but now that they were together, there was a real fear starting to eat away at her. "Everything about you is so big, Tony," said Pepper hopelessly, "so over the top and sometimes I feel like-" She stopped abruptly.

Tony took a quick step towards her. "Sometimes you feel like what?"

Pepper took an unsteady breath. "Like if I'm not careful you're going to consume me so there is nothing left," she said in frustration. "I'm just a girl from a little town in New Hampshire and you're Tony Stark. Plus it wasn't bad enough that you're a billionaire genius, now you have to be Iron Man as well."

Tony looked startled. "You-you think I'm better than you?"

She scowled at him. "No, of course not, you idiot." Only Tony would think of that first. "I think you're _bigger_ than me and if I let you, you'll take me over completely."

Tony looked really confused now. "I have no idea what that means."

"Everything about you is larger than life, Tony," she said, "and sometimes I'm not sure I can compete with that, that I'm just going to be swept up in the Tony Stark persona so there is nothing of me left." She glared at him. "And a stunt like this, where you completely ignore my wishes and do whatever you want to me doesn't help change my mind.

Tony was just staring at her like she'd grown two heads. "Pepper," he said in disbelief, "no one holds their own against me like you do."

Pepper made a frustrated hand gesture. "If that's the case why do you think it's okay to do what you did? Why didn't my opinion count for anything?"

Tony threw up his hands and looked angry now. "Because I love you, you insane woman, and I need to do everything in my power to keep you safe!"

Pepper slumped back against the wall and just stared at him. "I don't believe this," she said unevenly, "the first time he tells me he loves me and he's screaming it in my face." Pepper closed her eyes. "That is so you, Tony."

Tony was confused. "What do you mean the first time I told you I loved you? I've told you a million times."

Pepper opened her eyes. "No, you haven't. A woman tends to remember these things."

Tony had to stop and think then. "Are you sure?"

"You're so vague sometimes, Tony," she said in frustration.

"No, it's not that," he said quickly, "I just thought-"

"What?" she challenged him. "What did you think, Tony?"

He gave a half-shrug, a wry expression on his face. "I thought it was obvious, that I was screaming it out every day," he said huskily. "That there was some kind of neon light above my head that flashes 'Tony loves Pepper' every minute of the day and night."

Pepper stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Tony took a step closer and tentatively reached for her hand. "Pepper," he said with a little hopeless movement of his shoulders, "I adore you, how can you not know that?

It was so hard to resist Tony when he was like this. Pepper tried valiantly to remember their argument and not get swept up in the agonisingly sweet vulnerability Tony was showing her right now.

Tony pressed his advantage. He moved in closer, resting his forehead against hers, so Pepper was looking directly into those pleading warm, brown eyes of his. "You terrify me, Virginia Potts," Tony confessed quietly. "Cold sweats, sweaty palms, churning stomach, the whole nine yards. I try and think of my life without you and I can't think at all, I just shut down. Without you there isn't a me. I didn't know that until this happened and maybe I'm not dealing with it how I should, but I don't know what else to do. I don't want you to regret being with me. Tell me what you need from me, Pepper, and I'll do my best to give it to you."

His sweet words washed over her and it was hard for Pepper to hold back the tears. "I need to know you see me as an equal, Tony," she whispered to him shakily.

"Of course we're equals," he said sincerely, "it's just that sometimes one of us is more equal than the other. Like when I'm drunk at my birthday and shooting watermelons out of the air in the Iron Man suit, you're more equal than me and when you're not taking your personal safety seriously enough, I'm more equal than you."

Pepper blinked, processing what Tony had just said to her. "Oh my God," she said huskily, "that's the smartest thing you've ever said, Tony." In that one statement Tony had summed up their relationship perfectly, and it suddenly made Pepper feel better about everything.

"Really?" said Tony in surprise. "Because I didn't know about bringing up the watermelon thing, you were pretty unhappy with me then too."

"Tony."

"Yes?"

"Don't ruin it."

He was looking at her uncertainly, searching her face. "So, am I forgiven?"

Pepper's heart swelled with love for him. "Let me get this thing out of my butt, then I'll think about it." Her lips may have been withholding still, but Pepper let Tony see in her eyes that he was forgiven.

"Oh no, you can't do that," said Tony quickly. "The device has a fail-safe so that if anyone but me tries to remove it, it'll disintegrate and-"

Just as quickly as Pepper had been mollified, Tony had managed to frustrate her again. Such was his talent. "You put something that explodes in my ass?" Pepper gasped in horror.

"No, no," said Tony hastily, clearly keen to make amends, "it breaks down into sub-particles which then circulate throughout your entire body and-"

Pepper just stared at him, listening to Tony getting excited explaining the intricacies of his tracking device. In amongst the explanation which involved nanobots and cerebral reconfigurations, Pepper could only marvel at this man who had her heart completely. He was impossibly complicated and no sane person would ever work out his logic but loving him was the easiest thing she'd ever done. "Tony," she interrupted him.

He paused mid-explanation. "Yes?" he said hesitantly.

"Shut up and kiss me," Pepper ordered him, knowing she'd never change this man and knowing that she didn't even want to.

Tony looked taken aback but then a relieved expression came over his face. "Really? Because I haven't even told you best part yet, you're going to love this-"

"What did I just say?" she asked him in exasperation.

Tony grinned. "Oh right." He leant down and captured her lips in the sweetest of kisses.

Pepper lost herself in that kiss, drowning in her love for this man.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, "don't ever doubt that again, Pepper. And just know that when I'm being a jackass, I'm probably loving you even more in that moment."

"I know," said Pepper softly, "why do you think I've stayed with you for so long?"

"Poor self-preservation skills?" he teased her. "Which is a nice lead in to me asking if I can have a chance at selling you on the tracker?"

Pepper arched an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Too soon?"

Pepper just wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him, stopping any further conversation and knowing she was being loved by no ordinary man and accepting that totally.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter SIXTEEN**

Tony lay on his side in bed, head propped up on one elbow as he watched Pepper getting dressed. "Tell me again why we can't stay in bed all day today?" he grumbled. The past few days he'd enjoyed making up for their fight. Tony didn't particularly want it to end.

"Because it's a Thursday," said Pepper as she tucked in the last strand of hair in her up do. "Normal people work on a Thursday."

"What's so great about being normal?"

Pepper caught his eye in the mirror, an impish twinkle in her eye. "Don't worry, Tony, it's something you'll never have to deal with."

"I could be normal," he protested. "Probably."

"You wouldn't even know where to start." Pepper looked at her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Too dressed and too vertical," Tony complained from behind her. "Come back to bed."

Pepper turned around and smiled down at him as he continued to lounge in bed. "I've got meetings, important ones and they're all about keeping your company running, so no, I'm not coming back to bed." She looked up and sought another opinion. "Jarvis, how do I look?"

"My body scan reveals that your gluteal regions are in perfect enough proportions to make you sexually desirable to the opposite sex."

"Did you just tell me I have a nice ass?" she asked hesitantly.

"I believe I called it near perfection, Ms. Potts."

"Hey, back offa my girl there, Jarvis," Tony ordered him. "No one but me gets an opinion on her ass." He looked up at her and winked. "And it is magical, by the way." Tony snaked out a hand and rested it on one firm buttock, just to emphasise his point.

Pepper shook her head and smiled. "Tony, just restore Jarvis' factory settings. I miss him."

"I _am_ Jarvis' factory setting and I'm working on it," said Tony confidently, caressing her backside. "Aren't I, Jarvis?"

"Blow me, sir," came the smooth rejoinder.

"You see," said Tony brightly, "he called me sir, definite progress right there. You're already feeling like your old self, aren't you, Jarvis?"

"Show me your tits," was Jarvis response.

Pepper folded her arms in front of herself and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hey," Tony protested, "we don't know what Jarvis gets up to in his down time. That could be totally normal for him."

"Just fix it, Tony, I don't want to be sexually harassed every time I walk in the building."

Tony pouted. "Really? That's disappointing to hear."

Pepper had a twinkle in her eye as she gave him a sideways look. "At least, not by Jarvis."

That was all the encouragement Tony needed. His hand whipped out and he pulled Pepper back down on the bed, trapping her legs under his.

"Tony," she said in exasperation. "I have to go."

Tony nuzzled her neck, pressing kisses along its perfumed length. "I'll give you a thousand dollars to stay exactly where you are and get a whole lot more naked," he murmured against her skin, blood already heating in his veins.

"Did you just offer to pay me for sex?" asked Pepper in disbelief.

Tony lifted his head and gave her a rueful look. "In my head it sounded a lot more sexy and a lot less prostitution-ish."

She gave him an indulgent smile. "You're hopeless."

"Then save me," he encouraged her throatily, moving in for a kiss. "You know you want to." Tony deepened the kiss, feeling Pepper become accommodating in his arms and forgetting about everything other than her.

"I've made a decision," she said as Tony went to kiss his way along her jaw line.

"Mm," he murmured, not really interested in that moment as he slid his hand up under her skirt.

"I've decided the tracker can stay," she said breathlessly.

This did get Tony's attention. He lifted his head and looked down at her in delight. "Really?"

"Now that you've explained all the features with it I can see it'd make sense for me to keep it." Pepper shot him a warning look. "But that still doesn't let you off the hook for the way you went about it, mister. That was in no way acceptable."

Tony grinned, ridiculously relieved. "You're going to keep the Assimilated Sensory Security System I created for you?"

"Yes," said Pepper, "but you're going to have to find another name for it."

"Why?" asked Tony in consternation. "That explains exactly what it is."

"It spells out ass, Tony," she said in exasperation. "ASSS, ass."

"Then it really does sum up the device," he said brightly.

"Call it something else," Pepper warned him. "I don't want to be the first recipient of ASSS technology."

Tony chuckled. "How about I call it the Peace of Mind chip?"

"Anything but ASSS," she agreed.

"I can't tell you how happy you've just made me," said Tony, still feeling the relief wash over him. He was going to have a way of finding her if anyone tried to take her away from him again.

"I just want you to tell me if you're planning on putting anything inside of me in the future," said Pepper firmly.

Tony smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her. "In that case, Ms. Potts, you and I need to have a serious discussion right away about a very pressing matter." Tony rolled on top of Pepper so there could be no doubt what that 'pressing matter' might be.

Pepper giggled and pushed half-heartedly on his shoulders. "Tony, I'm going to be late."

"You're already late," he reasoned, pushing her skirt further up her shapely legs, "let's make it worth your while now."

"You are bad for my motivation, Tony Stark," Pepper tutted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Funny," he said cheekily before kissing her again, "you're great for mine."

**oooOOOOooo**

Forty-five minutes later the two of them were hurrying along the corridor of the Avenger's Tower to get Pepper to the town car.

"I'm so late," she groaned as her high heels clacked on the polished tiles.

"You keep saying that," said Tony, walking fast to keep up with her, "you sound like the White Rabbit." He gave her a lecherous sideways look. "Just so you know, Alice, anytime you want to disappear down my rabbit hole I'm ready and waiting."

Pepper stopped walking and gave a disbelieving laugh. "_What_ was that?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Sexual innuendo that I didn't entirely think out."

Pepper shook her head at him. "You can say that again."

Happy rounded the corner ahead of them, a vaguely stressed look on his face. "There you are, Pepper. I was about to send out a search party."

"No need," said Tony happily, "Pepper is keeping the tracker. From now on we can never lose her."

Happy gave Pepper a wary look. "Is that alright with you, Pepper?"

"I thought it over and have decided to keep it," Pepper reassured him. "And Tony has promised never to do anything so thoughtless again."

"Smiles all round," Tony announced.

"Okay, well, as long as you're okay with it," said Happy. "Does that mean I'm off the hook for trying to warn Tony the other day?"

"I suppose," she said begrudgingly. "I guess Tony needs all the help he can get in these things."

"And then some," agreed Happy with a nod.

"Am I still here?" Tony posed the question, looking between them as they talked about him like he wasn't there. "You can both still see me, right?"

"Even if we couldn't see you, we'd always be able to hear you, boss," Happy replied.

"Thank you," said Tony and paused. "That was a compliment, wasn't it?"

Happy's expression didn't change. "Okay, sure."

Tony pouted but Happy was already fixing Pepper with a pointed look. "You do realise you're really late, right?"

"I know," said Pepper quickly as she blushed, "something came up."

Tony held up two fingers. "Twice," he blithely volunteered the information and enjoyed watching Pepper's blush spread.

"I did not need to know that," said Happy stoically.

"No, Tony, he didn't," said Pepper, voice full of censure even as she fought against her blushes.

"How about I tag along?" Tony volunteered. "Lend my expertise."

"I'm going to an accounting meeting," said Pepper in exasperation. "You know nothing about accounting."

"I could be moral support."

"You'd be a nuisance."

"I don't see how."

"You'll find a way." Pepper glanced at her watch. "I really do have to go. Tony, stay here and bond with the others. I think you all need it."

"I don't know where they are," he protested. Tony tapped a nearby electronic door. "It's a big building, you know, they could be anywhere." His light touch caused the entire metal panel of the door to come loose and sail to the floor, impacting with a loud clutter. Tony pursed his lips as he viewed his ruined door. "Although, there are some subtle clues about where they've been if you know how to read the signs."

"Go and bond, I've got real work to do," Pepper instructed him.

They kissed goodbye and Tony watched her and Happy leave and the big smile on his lips wouldn't go away. At least, not until Tony looked down at his destroyed door. He shook his head. "How hard is it to walk through a sliding door?" He looked up. "Jarvis, where are Scooby and the Gang?"

"I am unable to answer that because they are fictional characters."

"I was being funny."

"Are you very sure about that, llama lips?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just tell me where the others are, okay?"

"The media room, and it wouldn't kill you to say the occasional please and thank you."

"I'm in a good mood, Jarvis, don't bring me down."

"Sorry I'm such an inconvenience."

"I'm not enjoying this overly sensitive persona, Jarvis," said Tony in exasperation.

"It's not my fault, I didn't ask to be manufactured."

Tony shook his head. "I really need to get you fixed."

"I know, it's a shame you're so incompetent."

"Mute," Tony snapped. He headed off to the media room and found Bruce, Thor and Steve altogether. "So," he quizzed them, "does anyone want to tell me what happened to my door downstairs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Bruce, "but on an unrelated note, you need a new sofa."

Tony looked over to where his very expensive Italian leather sofa now had a strange lean on it. He threw up his hands. "Seriously?"

"It was like that when we came in here," said Steve.

"That is not true, Steve Rogers," Thor corrected him. "Remember, you tripped over my hammer and fell on the sofa."

"I didn't trip," said Steve in annoyance.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "So, what, that face plant was intentional?" He pursed his lips. "I have many questions."

Tony sighed heavily. These guys were costing him a fortune. Just as well he had several to spare. His cell phone rang and as he went to answer it he waggled at finger at them all. "Just so you know, you're all one step closer to me keeping you in a padded room with no furniture in it." He flicked open his phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Stark, this is Lewis Minchin, you asked to be kept up to date on anything Justin Hammer related?"

Tony tensed. Lewis Minchin was one of his personal investigators he kept on retainer when he needed to keep an eye on something or someone. "What do you have for me?" he asked, not bothering with niceties.

"It seems Mr. Hammer is planning on lodging an appeal against his sentence."

Tony's jaw hardened. "On what grounds?"

"That he was forced to collude with Ivan Vanko by Vanko himself. He's claiming he was an innocent pawn."

"No one is going to buy that," said Tony grimly. "Keep me informed."

"Of course, sir."

Tony hung up and Thor looked at him. "Thou lookst heavy of heart, Tony Stark. Did your buzzing device herald bad news?"

"Nothing I can't handle," said Tony smoothly.

A hologram of Nick Fury appeared in the middle of the room. "Avengers, we have a situation."

"I see you've got the hang of my holoview tech," said Tony approvingly. "Very cool."

"Finished patting yourself on the back, Stark?" Fury asked.

"I've had more grateful recipients of my genius," he said dourly.

Fury ignored him. "We have a Hydra problem in the Netherlands. You're needed. Hawkeye and the Black Widow will meet you there and fill you in." Fury's hologram abruptly disappeared.

"He's not big on the niceties, is he?" observed Bruce.

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Okay, guys, to the jet, Avengers Away."

Steve arched an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I thought we should have a catch cry," Tony explained. "How about Avengers Unite?"

"How about you suck?" Steve suggested.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "You're not good at this, are you?"

Bruce sighed. "I wonder if the bad guys have these kinds of discussion."

"Come, mortals," said Thor sternly, "we have lives to save. We must away." He picked up his hammer. "Avengers, assemble."

Tony made an impressed face. "Okay, now that one doesn't blow." He smiled as he looked around at the other men. "Avengers, assemble, like it."

"Glad we got that out of the way," said Bruce wryly. "So, are we doing this or not?"

Tony nodded, realising in that moment they were a team, albeit a reluctant one. He fixed them with a determined look. "We're doing this."

The men nodded back at him, silently adding their vow of solidarity to the group...

A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself.

_Joseph Campbell_

_(American prolific Author, Editor, Philosopher and Teacher, 1904-1987)_

**A/N****:** And that's the end of this little story, guys. Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you'll come back for the sequel to this tale – "The Magnificent Octopus" (the title will make sense when you read the story... hopefully LOL ).

There will be more Pepperony, more Avengers (and yes, I intend to include a bit of Hawkeye and Black Widow), more Happy and more Justin Hammer.

But stay tuned, this fic isn't quite done yet. I've got an Epilogue for you that isn't far away. :D


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Justin Hammer adjusted his glasses and indicated for the noisy crowd of reporters in front of him to quiet down. Cameras continued to flash in his face as he spoke. He smiled, preening a little with all of the attention. "First of all I want to thank you all for coming today."

One of the many reporters called out to him. "Mr. Hammer, how do you feel?"

Justin's smile widened. "I feel very good, thanks for asking. I'm a man enjoying his freedom after being wrongfully imprisoned, nothing could be better."

The reporters started shooting questions out at him. "Justin, Justin, do you hold any ill-will towards the people who put you behind bars?"

"Of course not," he said smoothly. "They were taken in by Ivan Vanko's lies. We were all his victims in the end."

"Mr. Hammer, do you think you'd be a free man today if Ivan Vanko hadn't gone on that killing spree in the maximum security prison before confessing he forced you into helping him?"

"Ivan Vanko is a sick and twisted man," said Justin. "His mind was warped and his need for destruction unquestionable. It causes me great distress to think of his victims of his prison rampage and their families. I can only hope that the knowledge an innocent man has been given his freedom as a direct result, will bring them some small comfort. I'm just glad that the appeal board listened to his confessions and took it to heart."

"Are you worried about what Vanko might do next?"

"The guy is in a coma in a prison hospital," said Justin in satisfaction. "The most Ivan Vanko can do to anyone now is drool on them."

"So, what's next, Justin?"

Justin hooked his fingers into his waistcoat. "I'm going to live life, enjoy the little things. Prison gives you a whole lot of time to think and work out what it is that you really want."

"And what is that exactly?"

Hammer looked directly into the camera, his expression determined. "I know I want to leave a legacy, something to always be remembered for. I want to make a difference in this world and make it a better place."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Justin waggled a finger at them and grinned. "Ah, now, I guess you're all going to have to wait and see, aren't you? But mark my words, the world is going to remember the name of Justin Hammer forever."

There was a flood more questions and Justin had a ball answering them all. The last time he had microphones being shoved in his face they were calling him a monster. This was much more fun. His aide eventually signalled that the interview was at an end and led him away, but not before Justin had managed a triumphant end to the press conference. He'd drawn himself up to his full height, making a peace sign and declared 'God Bless America and all who sail in her'. Justin had thought that was pretty funny when he'd come up with it and it'd make a good headline for the papers tomorrow.

His aide and several security people rushed him down a corridor to his waiting limo. "How'd you think it went, Patrick?"

Patrick, his aid, bobbed his head accommodatingly. "Very well, sir."

"Yeah," said Justin proudly, "I thought so too. Where am I due next?"

"You've got a meeting with your PR people at noon, they're eager to get underway with rebuilding your brand, Mr. Hammer."

"Good, good," said Justin happily.

"They're aware you've just been released today, sir, but they have a lot of ideas they want to run by you."

Justin nodded as he strode along the twisting corridors. "Fantastic, I've got some ideas of my own I'm keen to see happen." They were out in the daylight now and he was being bundled into the black limousine. The rest of the day was filled with meetings and interviews and it wasn't until it was getting dark that Justin finally made it back to his penthouse suite. He walked into the darkened room and without bothering to turn on the lights, he headed towards the big screen TV in the lounge room and turned it on, eager to see himself on the news. The room lit up with images as he hastily clicked through different channels, looking for himself. He landed on CNN and grinned when he saw his face plastered on the screen, the commentator's voice filling the room.

"_- a media furore today when Justin Hammer was released from Wentworth Prison. The formerly disgraced head of Hammer Industries held numerous press meetings today to tell his amazing story. Mr. Hammer says he holds no ill-will towards those who imprisoned him and is only looking to make up for lost time-" _

"Stop talking over me," muttered Justin in annoyance as the commentary was over the top of his press conference footage. Finally they ran a clip of his last press conference.

"_Of course I understand why people think I was working with Ivan Vanko. The man was a genius, an evil one and I was forced into doing his bidding, to protect the lives of those around me." _

The TV Justin looked directly into the camera.

"_But even though I was an innocent victim of that lunatic, and I was crucified in the court of public opinion, I want everyone to know that this experience has made me a better man, a stronger one. So, in many ways, I owe Ivan Vanko a debt of gratitude."_

Justin was mouthing along with the words his alter ego was saying, enjoying every second of his fifteen minutes of fame.

"_I am the Phoenix, risen from the ashes of unlawful imprisonment and I will soar again-" _

"Mute."

The signal command came from behind him and Justin practically leapt out of his expensive Italian loafers at the calm voice. He whirled around to see Tony Stark calmly sitting on his sofa, watching him steadily. Justin attempted to recover quickly, plastering a big smile on his face. "Tony, well, isn't this a wonderful surprise." To give himself something to do and get his heart rate to slow down, he walked over and turned on the lights. He turned back around and smiled at his uninvited guest. "Don't tell me, let me guess, you're here to offer your congratulations on my release personally. Maybe even take me out for a celebratory drink or two? How about it, the two of us out cruising for women and tearing the town up, just like old times?"

"Funny, I remember the old times as me trying to avoid you and you trotting after me like a barely housetrained puppy," said Tony coolly.

Justin laughed too loudly at that. "This-" he indicated between them, "this is what I've missed. I love our banter, Tony. The back and forth of two great minds."

Tony just stared at him, expression unreadable.

Justin went over and poured himself a drink. "Drink?"

"No."

Justin took a thoughtful sip of his drink. "Oh right, you're on the wagon, aren't you? You've cleaned up your act and you're all about being Mr. Respectable so you can be good enough for Pepper." He arched an eyebrow. "Is that still on, by the way? I haven't been keeping up with the society pages while I've been away."

"I know you organised that fake confession from Vanko," said Tony coldly. "And I know you're responsible for those prison guard's dying in Vanko's faked escape attempt."

Justin swirled his drink. "Tony, I have no idea what you're talking about and I can't help but think that if you had even a skerrick of proof, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He took another sip of his drink, enjoying the aged liquor. "I just want to get back to my life and pick up where I left off with all of my friends. You know, go through all of my messages that have built up in the last six months." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button.

"You have no new messages," the device told him in an indifferent voice.

Justin kept the smile firmly fixed on his face. "My secretary has probably already cleared them."

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, walking up to him. "I'm putting you on notice, Hammer, I'm watching you."

Justin felt a surge of satisfaction at that. "But why would that be, Tony?" he asked innocently. "You just said yourself I'm just some barely housetrained puppy, what could the great Tony Stark possibly fear from me?" He gave Tony a self-satisfied look. "Unless you really do think I'm some kind of threat to your little world of happy ever after."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "You're not exactly super villain material, Hammer."

Justin inclined his head. "True, I don't shoot lasers from my eyes, I'm not super strong or able to fly, but I do have one super power that has you worried, now don't I, Tony?"

"Being a giant ass doesn't count as a super power," Tony informed him flatly.

Justin emitted loud, fake laughter at that jab. "Oh, Tony, you slay me." He cleared his throat and fixed the other man with a knowing look. "But no, my super power is that I know where you live, Anthony-" he pressed a finger to his own chest, "in here. I know how you think, what makes you tick and what you can't live without. That's my super power and it's the one that's got you turning up on my doorstep and trying to scare me."

Tony regarded him carefully. "Am I scaring you, Justin?"

Justin gave a nervous laugh. "No, of course not. We're friends you and me, why would I be afraid?"

"I had to disable eighteen security devices to get into this hotel room," Tony pointed out mildly. "That makes me think you're a little worried."

"That has nothing to do with me," Justin lied. "I think it comes with the penthouse suite."

"Right," said Tony, his scepticism obvious. "You've got a second chance, Hammer, a second chance to not be as big of a loser as you were before you went to prison. My advice is be smart for once in your life and use that chance to move on."

"Or what?" Justin challenged him. "You'll sic Iron Man on me?"

"No," said Tony easily, "Iron Man has a code of ethics by which he lives by." He gave Justin a cold stare. "Me, not so much. It's taking everything that is in me not to crush you like the bug you are, Hammer, don't give me any kind of excuse."

Justin felt his stomach curl in fear but he swallowed hard and faced down the imposing other man. "Neither Iron Man nor you are going to do anything to me and you want to know why?" He didn't give Tony a chance to answer. "Because if you kill me Pepper is never going to forgive you."

Tony snorted. "Do you think she cares if you live or die?"

"I think she cares if you turn into a vigilante going around deciding who lives and dies," he countered quickly. "Like you just pointed out, I'm harmless, a bug and how would it look to have the almighty Tony Stark or the invincible Iron Man going after a bug. Why, I do believe it'd make you into nothing more than a bully and lose you the love of your life." Now it was Justin's turn to give the cool look. "You're just going to have to live with this thorn in your side, Tony, because I'm not going anywhere and you can't do a damn thing about it."

Tony didn't say anything for a long moment, just giving him a considered look. "Looks like you've got me, Justin," he said at last.

Justin blinked, a little taken aback by how easy that was and immediately suspicious. He smiled. "I just want us to be friends, Tony, that's all I've ever wanted. I say let's leave the past in the past and look towards a glorious new future." Justin stuck out his hand for Tony to shake. "What do you say, old buddy, shall we let bygones be bygones?"

Tony eyed his outstretched hand and for a moment Justin thought the other man was going to leave him hanging but then Tony reached out and slowly shook his hand. Tony gave him a warning look. "Don't make me regret this, Hammer."

Justin grinned as Tony let go of his hand and walked towards the door. "This makes me so happy, Tony, you have no idea. Call me and we'll do lunch sometime, catch up on old times." Tony didn't reply because he was already closing the door behind him. Justin didn't care, he smiled into his drink, thinking that this day couldn't get any better and bursting into an energetic impromptu dance number.

Everything was going just as he planned.

**oooOOOOooo**

Tony settled into the back seat of his limo as Happy looked at him in the rear view mirror. "How did it go?"

"It was as painful as I expected," said Tony flatly as he reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a glass flat screen tablet. He dragged his fingers over the device, bringing up a map of the area. "Activate tracker," he commanded it. Immediately a blip appeared on the screen, a red glow which hovered on his screen.

"Is it working?" Happy quizzed him.

"Like a charm," Tony muttered, taking in the array of information the tracker was giving him, the one he'd planted in Justin's body with that handshake. "His heart rate is up, higher than normal."

"The guy just got out of prison," Happy observed. "He's probably having sex."

"He's alone," said Tony distractedly, "so it's entirely possible."

Happy chuckled. "I feel better now we can keep tabs on the guy."

"Me too," said Tony flatly. "The guys an idiot, but even an idiot can have one good day."

"It's the same tracker which is in Pepper, right?"

"Yes," said Tony, still tapping at the screen. "I've put an alert in the system that if the two devices come within a hundred feet of each other, I'll know about it."

"Did you tell Pepper?"

"I don't want her to know I'm worried about this guy." Tony gave him a challenging look through the mirror. "You got something to say about that, Happy?"

"No," said Happy evenly, "I think you're right. Pepper doesn't need to know everything. I mean, it's not like she tells you everything either."

"That's right," said Tony and then he straightened up. "Hey, wait a minute, what isn't Pepper telling me?"

Happy grimaced. "Oops."

"Tell me, Happy."

"It was just a figure of speech," said Happy, hastily trying to back pedal.

Tony glared at him. "I order you to betray all of Pepper's confidences to you immediately, Happy."

"Oh man."

"Is it about me? It's about me, isn't it? What is Pepper keeping from me? Am I driving her crazy? I am, aren't I? I need to know, Happy, otherwise you won't be able to sleep tonight or any other night."

"Don't you mean _you_ won't be able to sleep?" Happy countered.

Tony gave him a pointed look. "I know what I mean."

"Boss," Happy sighed as he put the car in gear and pulled out from the curb, "don't do this, don't put me in the middle of you two."

"Then come over to my side and then you won't be in the middle," Tony reasoned.

"If you two have issues, you should talk it out between the two of you."

"Wait, we have issues now?" asked Tony, his voice getting louder. "Since when?"

"I'm out of my depth," Happy announced and pressed the speed dial on the hands-free phone on his dash.

A familiar female voice answered. "Yes, Happy, what is it?" asked Pepper.

"He's gone insane," Happy informed her, "you deal with it."

"Tony," came Pepper's exasperated voice, "what are you doing to Happy?"

"Do we have issues?" Tony demanded to know.

"We don't, you do," came her teasing reply.

"Are there things you're not telling me?" he demanded to know.

"Are there things you're not telling me?" she threw back at him.

Tony hesitated. "Damn."

"I believe that's called a stalemate," said Pepper in amusement. "Come home. I'm waiting for you."

Tony smiled and sat back in his seat, the sound of Pepper's voice calming him like it always did. "Really?" His smile widened. "What are you wearing?"

"Hey no, you two!" said Happy loudly. "I'm still here, remember?"

"Happy, get out of the car," Tony ordered him.

"I'm driving."

"You've always got an excuse, haven't you?"

Pepper laughed. "Tony, stop picking on Happy and Happy, bring him home to me and I'll take care of Tony."

"Gladly," said Happy in relief.

"And this taking care of," said Tony cheekily, "will this involve us being naked at any point?"

"I've changed my mind," said Happy flatly. "I am going to throw myself from this car."

"I'm hanging up now," Pepper said in amusement. "Happy, stay in the car, Tony, behave yourself and I'll see you both soon and Happy, I promise you I won't be naked."

"Unfortunately I can't make the same promise," said Tony blithely.

Happy groaned loudly and Tony smiled, temporarily forgetting about his Justin Hammer problem as the promise of a night spent with the woman he loved stretching out before him.

The lull before the storm...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:** There you go guys, the cookie for this story as promised. ;) Hope it's whet your appetite just a little bit for what is to come – "The Magnificent Octopus"

In the meantime I'm going to be beavering away on my other fic, "Satis", so I'd love it if you joined me. :D It's pre-Avengers and pre-Pepperony, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride nonetheless.

And once last giant thanks to all of you who've read this story. THANKS!


End file.
